SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: While on a rescue mission to save the life of a friend, Usagi Tsukino recalls the events on the world of Pandora! A SM x Ranma x ST x Avatar x Other multi-genre story...DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, James Cameron's Avatar and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, mini-story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events set in "The Enterprising Experience", the events after "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night", and after the events of "Spatial Loss". In other words, this is a tandem story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

  
**

With the end of the evil that contaminated humanity's development into a benevolent society, albeit on a steep learning curve, and the resolution of the fate of the Norse gods, other matters of importance took to the forefront. Since 2009 CE, Earth had to deal with an alien aggressor known as "The Zentraedi", resulting in yet another interstellar war. So far, humanity has won, in spite of having the distinct advantage of not have a superior culture. During this time, the doppelgangers of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino-Saotome had been stuck in space, with "Ranko Tendo" (Ranma's female doppelganger) becoming a space fighter pilot with UN Spacy, Earth's primary defense forces, while "Serene" (Usagi's amnesiac doppelganger) waging war on the side of the Zentraedi. Over the past year, these two inadvertently fought, until Ranko gained the upper hand and defeated Serene in combat. Now, with her memories back, Serene is a member of the UN Spacy's SDF-1 "Macross" crew, along with Ranko. Still, in the midst of all this, the hands of Fate will bring the past, the present and the future in a collision course…

FWOOSH!

Serene and Ranko were assigned to patrol the area around the polar region of the Moon. With the SDF-1 back from deep space, it stayed close to Earth as much as possible. Patrolling the polar region of any celestial body was necessary, since the magnetic fields could be use to affect the sensors of any monitoring station.

"I'm surprise that Homeworld Security is allowing us to play 'new recruit'," Serene said, as she piloted her Veritech fighter, in tandem with Ranko's. The Veritech fighters were transformable combat machines that can change from a jet fighter into a combat robot. Much of the development of these machines stem from a long association with the so-called machine intelligences of the Transformers and their cousins, the Go-Bots. Coupled with the acquirement of secrets of "proto-culture", the reason why the Zentraedi were attacking Earth in the first place, UN Spacy and Earth's other military organizations had transformable combat machines (called "mechs") that could take on the Zentraedi on an equal basis. They had to, since the Zentraedi were essentially giants.

"Well, as long as Homeworld Security has access to our LMDs ("life model decoys"), we can do this," Ranko said. "And it's not like they can't call our 'amalgamized doppelgangers' for help either…"

The term 'amalgamized doppelganger' refers to those doppelgangers that have merged with someone or something else. For example, a doppelganger of Ranma's merged with a futuristic debutante to become a witch ("Lady Cassandra"), while a doppelganger of Usagi's had merged with a psychopath to become a psychotic anti-hero ("The Orochimaruko")…though other people see that particular more as a 'super-villain'…

The side effect of this is that these amalgamized doppelgangers can act independently, and have distinctive personalities, even if the "parent" of these doppelgangers is incapacitated. In many ways, the existence of these amalgamized doppelgangers allows the parent to stay around, even if the parent suffers a physical death.

"Yeah, well, I prefer to allow those guys to run their own affairs," Ranko said. "Besides, if 'The Orochimaruko' gets recruited by the government, chances are, said government would soon be taken over, and used as a 'front' for super-villainy."

"I resent you implying that my other 'me' is some super-villain," Serene replied. "When I am the Orochimaruko, I am an 'anti-hero'."

"Yeah, keep telling you that," Ranko replied.

"Humph-!"

BEE-OOOB!

"Hmmm?" Ranko said, as she and Serene received a secured communiqué from UN Spacy Command's premier space vessel, the SDF-1 "Macross". Since being put back into space, after a year of space travel from Pluto, the SDF-1 has engaged the Zentraedi's forces, and lost a lot of people in the process. But in the end, it was the crew and soldiers of the single vessel that have emerged victorious. Now, the ship was in orbit around Earth as a part of a security net, in conjunction with SWORD, to prevent further attacks on the planet.

"'HQ' to 'Skull-3' and 'Skull-4'," said a voice over the call. "Please respond."

CLICK!

"This is 'Skull-3'," Ranko said. "Go ahead, 'HQ'."

"HQ to 'Skull-3' and 'Skull-4'," Captain Lisa Hayes replied. Hayes was the XO and Operation Officer aboard the SDF-1 under Admiral Henry Gloval, a former Russian submarine commander who was picked to be the SDF-1's commanding officer as a means of getting Russian support for the creation of the UN Spacy Program.

"We're picking up a bogey at coordinates…longitude 60 degrees, latitude 150 degrees. We believe it to be a reconnaissance craft to monitor the cruiser production facility there."

"Siberia, Russia," Serene said quietly. Although the nations of the Earth still have their respective sovereignty, UN Spacy is one of the few organizations with active membership of all nations. After all, if the Earth is constantly being threatened, some issues have to be put aside for the sake of humanity. In this regard, the United States the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China have been contracted by the rest of the world to do the heavy lifting, in terms of space ship construction, by the United Nations. And although there have been issues concerning how the newer technologies are being applied terrestrially, everyone is reminded that the United States, along with its partners Japan and the United Kingdom, have a considerable edge in science and technology, much of it acquired through extraterrestrial means. Still, the degree of cooperation between the members of the so-called "G8 Nations" (i.e. the eight most important economies on the planet), in the face of a planetary threat, could lead to a global government. In what form is question…

"Do we have permission from Moscow to investigate and/or engage said bogey?"

"You have permission to investigate and engage bogey. All activities will be monitored in accordance to UN Spacy charter."

"Understood 'HQ'," Ranko said. "'Skull-1': out."

"I wonder if Azonia or Khryon are responsible?" Serene replied.

Azonia and Khryon were Zentraedi commanders who were assigned by their superior, Lord Breetai, to gauge the defenses of UN Spacy, until Breetai's superior, Supreme Commander Dolzer decides on whether or not a "final solution" will be needed…where humanity's fate is concerned.

"Who knows?" Ranko replied, as she shifted gears. "All I know is that we have a job to do."

"Right!" said Serene enthusiastically, as the pair of space fighter pilots went on to investigate the situation…

Sometime later…

"Well, how was your day?" Lt. Richard "Rick" Hunter ("Skull-5") asked, as he and the other Veritech pilots sat around the pilot's lounge.

"Eh, you know, this, that and another," Ranko replied with a shrug.

"Actually, it was a monitoring group from the Shadow Proclamation," Serene replied. "They have been concerned about increase non-terrestrial activity in this sector."

"Personally, these aliens should avoid Earth like the plague," said Lt. Benjamin "Ben" Dixon ("Skull-6"), as he ate his sandwich.

"Then how can you find a girl to date, if you shun all females?" said Lt. Maximillan "Max" Sterling ("Skull-7") jokingly, as he continued to play a flight simulator video game.

"Ha!" Ben replied with a scoff. "Like I see YOU with a girl on your hand."

"Hey, I'm too busy trying to defend Earth to worry about dating right now," Max said. "And besides, I believe that if I am meant to find a girl, I will meet that girl when I least expect it…"

"Achoo!" Miriya Parina said with a sniff, before rubbing her nose. Miriya hoped that she wasn't going to be felled by some "micronian" (i.e. human) germ, before she had her revenge of humiliation on the one who humiliated her in combat. Hiding somewhere aboard the SDF-1, Miriya, formerly a Zentraedi pilot-turned-assassin, upon being referred to, inadvertently, sneezed. She had been studying her target by hacking into the ship's computer system…

"I swear, I will get Max Sterling if it's the last thing that I do!"

Back in the pilot's lounge, Max sneezes.

"Achoo!" Max sniffed. "Ugh, I really hope I don't get a cold…"

Just then, the command of the Skull Squadron, and the commander of the air group aboard the SDF-1 (CAG), walks into the lounge.

"Hey, Tendo and Serene," Captain Roy Folker ("Skull-1") said. "You've been summoned to Conference Room Alpha."

"Hmm?" Ranko said, as she and Serene said, as they walk up towards their commander.

"What's the deal, chief?" Serene asked.

"Don't know, but considering the fact that you've been taken off the roster for a month, in the middle of a war, it must be important."

"Oh."

"Then who are going to be their replacement, 'Big Brother'?" Rick asked.

"You, and Skull-6 and Skull-7 will be pulling 'double-duty'," Roy replied.

"Ah, man!" Ben complained.

"BUZZZZ! You lose," Serene said, as she stuck out her tongue at Ben, causing everyone in the lounge to laugh.

"Well, whatever you will have to do, I wish you two best of luck," Roy said.

"Don't worry, sir," Ranko said. "I'll bring back a souvenir."

"I appreciate that…"

A week later, the USS "Enterprise" (BC-304 Daedalus-class) arrives in orbit over one of the planets that existed in the Alpha Centauri Star System. It was a binary star system that was home to a Terran colony ("New Earth") and a Kabolian colony ("New Kobol"). According to the agreement between Earth and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol (who fled from their creations, the Cylons, in a rag-tag fleet), that allowed the Twelve Colonies to have a new home, the Colonies can have a planet for them to develop, so long as other planets in the system remained off-limits. Although certain factions within the twelve colonies were rubbed the wrong way by these restrictions, the Colonies were convinced that a managed program of expansion was not needed, since the Colonists number less than 100,000. Furthermore, members of the Colonies could immigrate to Sol Star System, even to their ancestral home on Earth, if they wanted to.

It must be noted that with the destruction of BC-305 USS "Enterprise" (Icarus-class) during a recent fight with aliens, Homeworld Security has decided that in light of recent events concerning the safety of the Earth, the Icarus-class would be put on the back burner in favor of the more armored Daedalus-class. Hence, the next Enterprise would be a BC-304 "Daedalus-class" warship. It also must be noted that events in the future would force the Earth to create its own faster-than-light (FTL) technology. This would pave the way for the planet to truly develop its own space-faring path, one that will enable true "first contact" with Earth and its interstellar neighbors. For now, Earth would have to rely upon technology borrowed from its chief benefactors, the Asgards…

"We're here," Colonel Donald "Don" West said, as he turns towards Major Penelope "Penny" Robinson, the ship's executive officer. "In form our 'guests' that we've arrived in orbit around 'New Earth'."

"Aye, sir," Penny replied tiredly. Ever since her brother, Dr. William "Will" Robinson had went missing on his survey mission on one of the planets within the Alpha Centauri System, Penny has been somewhat despondent.

"Penny, you're still a member of the military, and an officer," Don said. "Conduct yourself with this in mind."

"Okay," Penny said with a sigh. "Permission to inform the guest of arrival?"

"Granted," Don replied with a nod, as he sees Penny depart. "Poor kid…"

"Ranma, Usagi," Penny said, as she enters the guest quarters. "We're here."

"Oh, thanks," Ranma replied, as he zips up his duty suit. He was glad to be back in his male guise for a change…

"Mmmph," Usagi said, as she finishes her coffee. She had been reading the mission parameters for their assignment earlier in the morning.

"Ahhh," Usagi said, before turning her attention towards Penny. "Penny, we'll we have time to visit your parents?"

"Yes," Penny said. "Dad made sure that we'll have time for a debriefing before we go after Will."

"Alright," Usagi said, as she looked out into the direction of where Will is. Will's wife Redfire, demi-Tamaranian daughter of Queen Blackfire and Ranma, wanted to lead a search for her new husband, but she was incapacitated by her pregnancy. In fact, she was expected to give birth any day now. However, the reason for Ranma and Usagi's presence was because of their familiarity of one of the worlds within the Alpha Centauri Star System…

"Pandora," Usagi said with a sigh. "Why is it that you always bring me back to your shores…?"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, James Cameron's Avatar and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, mini-story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events set in "The Enterprising Experience", the events after "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night", and after the events of "Spatial Loss". In other words, this is a tandem story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

  
**

With that thought, Usagi begins to recall how she came to be involved with the world known as Pandora…

FLASHBACK!

2154 CE: Pandora, Alpha Centauri CE.

Concerned about complaints about the private operations concerning one Earth's major multi-national companies, the Resource Development Agency (RDA), UN Spacy sent two of their military personnel to the Alpha Centuari Star System to go undercover and investigate the matter. In reality, the Mishima Zaibatsu, a major shareholder of RDA, was concerned about the potential blowback should there be confirmed. Thus, the head of Mishima Zaibatsu, CEO & President Nabiki Kuno, contacted the head of UN Spacy, newly-married Admiral Akane Tendo-Saotome, to slip someone into RDA. Akane, not liking her older sisters various "dealings" decided to spin the request by sending two of the people whom she knows would be objective during the investigation process, while undergoing undercover operations…

Upon the timely arrival of the IVS (Interstellar Vehicle Ship) "Venture", both passengers and cargo are prepared to bed dropped to surface of their destination. Since UN Spacy is the only organization that has access to the latest technology in warp drive development, the agents had to rely upon the resources of the RDA itself to embark on their assignment…

"Look at that, Ranma," Usagi said, as she looks at the surface of Pandora, where a huge unobtainium mining operation was taken place, from the observation deck of the Venture. Unobtainum was an alloy that made interstellar travel possible, due to its diversity as a highly efficient energy conductor. The mineral could be used for everything like computer technology to anti-gravity generators to warp coils. So valuable was this ore that a kilogram was worth twenty million credits. What made unobtainium so valuable in recent months was due to the fact that Earth was rebuilding from a devastating attack by an alien race known Xindi. Thanks a future enemy of Humanity— the enigmatic "Sphere Builders"—the Xindi were tricked into believing that Humanity would be responsible for their demise. And although the crisis was adverted, thanks to the valiant effort of the crew of the NX-01 "Enterprise", under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, there was still much work to be done to rebuild the damage parts of Earth, hence the increase demand for unobtainium…

Ranma looks down at the moon of Pandora, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, it's looks nice, I suppose," Ranma replied.

"What?" Usagi asked with wonder.

"Look, I rather be spend some time with my new wife and our baby-girl Natsume," Ranma scoffed. "I missed an entire year because of us needing to go into the Delphic Expanse in order to deal with the Xindi."

"Well, you can always go back to Earth, then," Usagi replied. "And then while you are enjoying your new family, I, a unmarried, lonely girl, will have to perform OUR mission by myself."

Ranma looks at his best friend.

"I hate it when you lay the guilt trip on me," Ranma said flatly, as he threw up his hands into the air.

"But it's fun to do," Usagi said with a grin.

"Humph."

Few hours later after touch down at the RDA facility known as "Hell's Gate"…

"Welcome to Pandora!" said a cargo fight operator. It was the job of him and his crew to unload passengers and cargo after the space shuttle touches the ground on the surface of that lush moon.

"Be sure you have your breathing masks on, and walk towards the receiving center in a single file line…"

Usagi looks up from her book. She had been reading an e-book, issued by RDA, about Pandora's biodiversity, including the planet's inhabitants.

"Oh, okay," said Usagi, as she shuts down her PADD. She then turns towards her proverbial partner-in-crime…

SMACK!

"Hey!" Usagi said, as she hits Ranma's left shoulder. Leave it to her friend to sleep through a drop zone maneuver…

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"We're here," Usagi replied.

"Oh."

As the two got their rucksacks up, they noticed a lone, wheel-chaired bound young man…

"Need any help, buddy?" Ranma asked.

"Naw," the man said, as he props himself into a chair before putting his rucksack onto his lap. "I'm good."

"If you don't mind me asking, but I'm surprised to see someone…wheelchair-bound," Usagi replied. "You know, in this day and age."

"I'm still recovering from recent injuries from a fire-fight during a Klingon raid," the man said. "Although, the chances to make a full recovery was slim."

"You're 'MACO'?" Ranma asked, as his ears perked up.

The Military Assault Command Operations (MACO) was the Special Forces command similar to the old US Navy SEALs teams of the 20th and 21st century United States, and fell under the jurisdiction of the UN Spacy. Ranma had only been a recent transfer to a MACO team that had been assigned to the NX-01 "Enterprise" during the mission into the Delphic Expanse…

"Naw, 'Marine'," the man replied. "I was providing security to one of our embassies when the attack occurred on 'New Venezuela'. Paid a price for what had happened, too."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Usagi said.

"Naw, it's okay," the man said. "As soon as I complete my assignment here, I'll get a new set of legs."

"Well, we all have our dreams, you know, Mister…?"

"Scully, Jake Scully."

"Usagi Tsukino," Usagi said with a smile. She then thumbs over towards Ranma.

"And he's Ranma Saotome."

"Charmed," Ranma replied.

"Well, Ranma, Usagi, I'll see you around the compound," Jake said, as he secured his oxygen mask, before rolling away…

"Nice guy," Ranma said, after he secured his mask. "Maybe you and him-"

"Forget it, Ranma," Usagi said, after she secured her own mask. "You may have found your long lost love, but I'm still looking for him. Ergo, there will be no dating for ME."

Pause.

"Besides, we'll be too busy investigating the different sections of RDA to think about MY social life."

"Hey, I'm just saying…"

A short while later, after separating from Ranma…

"You're part of the 'Avatar' program?" Jake asked, as he wheeled him through the laboratory.

"I could say the same thing about you, Jake," Usagi said, as she walked along Jake's side. According to her biography, Usagi was sent by RDA's "parent company"—Mishima Zaibatsu—as technician. Usagi did have a solid background in xeno-biology and xeno-linguistics, which is why she works in the Life Sciences Department aboard the NX-01 "Enterprise", and work closely with both T'Pol and Hoshi…much to T'Pol's annoyance. Nevertheless, with that in mind, a special cargo was also sent for Usagi's use: a clone-hybrid of a human and a local inhabitant of Pandora called an "avatar". Usagi wasn't sure how to process this fact. On one hand, she was slightly offended by the fact that Crystal Tokyo would grant Mishima permission to create a hybrid clone without her permission. Then again, considering what was at stake, based upon the intelligence reports she has been reading about Pandora, Usagi decided to hold off on her complaints about the whole thing…for now.

"Well, my twin brother Tommy was working on this assignment with project head when he had gotten killed during the attack on Earth by the Xindi," Jake said. "Since he and I have the same DNA, I could take his place."

"Wow" said a middle-aged woman, as she smoked a cigarette while walking up behind them. "'They' sent me a couple of winners…"

"Pardon me?" Usagi asked.

"RDA sent me a soldier and technician, when I wanted a scientist," the woman said.

"And you are…?" Jake asked.

"Oh, Jake," said a young man (scruffy, academic type), as he trots over to the other side of the lab. He then motions towards the middle-aged woman with the cigarette.

"This is Dr. Grace Augustine, the avatar project head," the man said. He then looked at Usagi.

"I don't believe we've met."

"This is my friend, Usagi Tsukino," Jake said, as he motions towards Usagi. He then glances over towards Usagi while motioning towards the man who wanted to know who Usagi was.

"And this is Dr. Norm Spellman, another Avatar pilot," Jake said. "We met after I got separated from you upon touch down."

"Well, Dr. Spellman, Dr. Augustine," Usagi said with a slight nod. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, yeah," Grace said, as she puts out her cigarette on a nearby ashtray. "So, Miss Tsukino, you've been into the Delphic Expanse, eh?"

"Yes, ma'am," Usagi replied. "My primary mission was to prevent the Xindi from, well, destroying the Earth. However, my secondary role was to catalogue the various species that my ship encountered in that region of space."

Pause.

"In fact, I used your methods of xeno-species cataloguing techniques to help me."

"Well, I guess I got to be thankful for that," Grace said. "Anyway, while I have a talk with the company manager about this latest…thing, you and your friend-"

"Jake Sully, ma'am," Jake said. He didn't like being dismissed so.

"-Will go to Dr. Patel about setting up your avatars. Good day."

And with that, Grace leaves the lab.

"A charmer, that one," Jake said.

"Well, she's been under a lot of pressure lately," said a bearded man of South Asian extraction. "By the way, my name is 'Dr. Max Patel', and I will get you two new newbies set up…"

Later that night…

"I swear, you have the better end of this 'mission'," Ranma said, as he plopped on his bunk.

Usagi looks over towards her friend from her bunk.

"What happened?"

"The head of security of 'Hell's Gate' is a real 'bad-ass' named Miles Quaritch," Ranma said. "You'll know him by the claw marks on the right side of his face."

"Huh."

"I looked up his record. Career military. Served a recon squad leader in the UN Spacy Colonial Marine Corp during the 'Colonial Wars', specifically 'New Nigeria' before coming here. Was impressed that I served as a MACO squad leader during the trip to the Delphic Expanse."

"Well, it looks like you found a friend," Usagi said, as she deactivates her PADD for the night.

"I'm not sure," Ranma said, as he turns to face his best friend. "Considering the fact that he seems to see Pandora as nothing more than a danger zone, I wonder how soon we'll see some action around here. And I certainly don't like the idea of working with mercenaries, who fight just to get paid."

"Well, that's why we are here, Ranma," Usagi said. "We are to assess the situation, and report back to your wife. And by the way, Admiral Tendo-Saotome wanted me to pass along a message."

"And that is…?"

"Quote: 'If you do anything perverted with Usagi, I'll mallet you'. Unquote. And she gave me permission to do that for her, if necessary."

"Great," Ranma said as he scoffed. "Telecommuting bashing…"

The next day, Usagi and Jake prepare themselves for their first time usage of their avatars.

"What is interesting about your particular avatar is the fact that your avatar's hair is white, instead of 'brunet'," Grace said. "I wanted to get samples of its DNA, but I was told by Parker to wait until I get permission from the parent company."

"That's odd," Usagi replied, as she looked at her avatar. Her avatar was ten feet tall, the average height of the local inhabitants, called "The Na'vi", and had the typical lemur/cat-like features and blue skin that all na'vi have.

"Well, until then, you can utilize your avatar. So, get ready."

"Right," Usagi said, as she trots over to the interface chamber.

"This is your first time?" Max asked, as he helped Usagi onto the interface chamber.

"Pretty much, though I did have practice using the VR," Usagi replied. "She then turns over towards Jake, who was being helped into his chamber by Grace. Norm was being helped into HIS chamber by another technician…

"Well, just relax, and enjoy the ride," Max said, as he closed the interface. "Just remember the simulation, and you'll do fine."

"Alright," Usagi said, as she relaxed. Mentally, she began to count backwards.

Three.

Two.

One.

FLASH!

The next thing Usagi realized, as she opened up her eyes, was that she was in another room.

"Take it easy," said a lab technician, as goes over towards Usagi. "Just let yourself get used to this new experience.

Usagi nods her head, as she attempts to look at her hands. She then realized two important facts.

One, her hands were blue.

And, two, her hands had four digits instead of the customary five.

"Whoa," Usagi said. "I guess it worked after all…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, James Cameron's Avatar and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, mini-story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events set in "The Enterprising Experience", the events after "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night", and after the events of "Spatial Loss". In other words, this is a tandem story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Over the next few days, Usagi got used to her Avatar body, as did Jake Sully. Grace was surprised how much both Jake and Usagi took to their new bodies, given the fact that both were technically "military". In fact, Jake, in particular, was extremely happy about being able to walk again, even after knowing that he'll get his legs back once his assignment was over. It felt weird to Usagi to be interacting in an environment that was normally hostile to humans. Still, there was a sense of exhilaration about being ten feet tall. More importantly, she got a chance to sample the local cuisine with much enthusiasm.

"Yum!" Usagi said, as she ate food as if there was no tomorrow. Even at the age of 22 years old, Usagi never had the problem with eating huge quantities of food, and not gain a pound of weight.

"That was good!"

Everyone at the table, where the avatars slept during use, just stared in shock and amazement at this display of gluttony. Eventually, Usagi noticed.

"What?"

"First chance we get, I want to check to see if your avatar is malfunctioning," Grace said. "The last thing I want is everyone here catching the equivalent of a tape worm."

"Maybe the tapeworm is Parker's 'avatar'?" Norm offered jokingly, which caused everyone at the table to laugh. Norm's job was to help Jake and Usagi get used to their avatars when he is using his avatar.

"Good one," Jake replied with a grin.

Of course, in order to better facilitate the better interaction of the brain patterns between avatar and pilot, sports were incouraged.

THOOM!

"In your face, Ranma!" Usagi said, as she slammed the large-size basketball into the larger-size baketball hoop.

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he piloted his mech-suit (called a "Amplified Mobility Platform", or "AMP"). He was on parameter duty during Usagi's physical regime…

"So, how's your training coming along?"

"What training?" Usagi said, as she continued to shoot hoops.

THUNK!

"Your martial arts training."

"Ranma, I seriously doubt we need martial arts for THIS assignment," Usagi said, as she shot some more baskets. "Besides, how can I learn how to get this body used to martial arts, when you're stuck in that tin can."

"You don't think I can continue your training with THIS?"

"No, I do not."

"Well, then that's a challenge I accept," Ranma said, before he suddenly snatched the ball from Usagi's hand, and slams it into the hoop.

BOOM!

Unfortunately, in the process, Ranma shatters the basket hoop…and pole. This causes the other avatars and parameter guards to stare at Ranma.

"Oops," Ranma said, as he tried to laugh off the situation. "Sorry about that…"

A few days later…

"I don't know," said Grace, as she, Norm and Jake get ready for a trip deep into the heart of na'vi territory, in order to collect samples for further research.

"Aw, come on, doctor," Usagi said. "I want to come."

"I already have Norm to help me collect things, and I am concerned about how the Na'vi will react upon seeing your avatar's white hair."

"She got a point there," Norm said, as he continued to pack the gear.

"But how do you know for sure if you hide me?"

"SHE has a point there," Jake said, as he prepares to get into his interface.

"Hmmm…"

"Look, I'll stay close to the group. And, for the record, I do have more experience with xeno-biology than Norm."

"Usagi has a point there," Max interjects, as he helps to prep Jake's interface.

"Okay, fine, but don't do anything stupid when we're out in the field."

"I won't," Usagi said. "Cross my heart."

"Humph."

An hour later, Jake, Grace, Norm and Usagi—in their avatar bodies—were on a Samson-16, a light ducted-fan craft that is the descendent of the old-style helicopter. The research team had a personal pilot named Trudy Chacon, a Latina and former Marine pilot. With her was Ranma, who wanted to get to know the lay of the land, if he wanted to be Trudy's relief pilot.

"Man, this is awesome," Ranma said, as he looked out of the cockpit. He had his sunglasses and headset on his person.

"She is a beauty," Trudy said, as she steered through what appeared to be floating mountains (called the 'Hallelujah Mountains'). "I heard you were a pilot in MACO."

"Yep," Ranma replied. "My original intention was to be a 'Helm Officer' aboard a starship."

"Ah, a skipper."

"But, I got selected to be a MACO squad leader after the Earth was attacked by the Xindi."

"Oh, so you're from the Enterprise."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Feh," Trudy said. "Who doesn't know the famous ship and crew who saved the Earth?"

"Huh."

Eventually, Samson-16 finds a spot to land, in the Valley of Helicoradians (helicopter plants), deep within Na'vi territory.

"Alright, folks, do what you have to do, so we won't get caught," Trudy said.

"Caught by what?" Usagi said, as she brought out her equipment and sack.

"Everything. These jungles are especially problematic to strangers."

"Bummer."

And thus, the mission begins…

While Trudy and Ranma wait in Samson-16, and while Grace and Norm collect samples, Usagi and Jake wonder about a bit. Grace wanted to expand the sampling process, so Jake was to watch over Usagi, as she did her work.

"Hey, Jake, look at me," Usagi said, as she places a flower behind her ears. They seem to be shimmering in a breezeless air…

"Very nice," Jake said, as he lowered his rifle, which was made for his size. Jake, as a make avatar, was taller than Usagi. He was distracted by how alive these woods were…

CLICK!

"Anyway, I got what we need," Usagi said, as she closes her sample box. "We better get back to the rendezvous site. I don't want Grace to yell at me or something-"

"GRWOWL?"

Usagi and Jake suddenly freeze up, as Jake points his weapon at whatever was behind Usagi.

"Um, Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something dangerous behind me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Big or small?"

"Big…VERY big."

"I was afraid of this," Usagi said, as she slowly turns around…

Right behind her was something that was a cross between a rhinoceros and a hammerhead shark, but with six legs. From reading up on the animals of this world, this animal was called a 'Hammerhead Titanothere'. Given the fact that everything on Pandora was larger than life and dangerous, there was only one apt description for this animal: Trouble.

Unfortunately, Usagi and Jake came across a herd of these creatures, and all of them looked pissed off.

"GRRRRRRRAAA!"

"Run!" Usagi said, as she took off running.

"Damn it!" Jake yells, as he runs after Usagi.

Meanwhile, Trudy and Ranma were playing cards, when they received word that there was trouble from Grace.

SQWAK!

Ranma taps into his headset.

"Samson-One-Six here," Ranma said.

"Prepare for immediate evac!" Grace called back. "Now!"

"We're on it," Trudy said, as she starts the engines of her lift.

Still, as Trudy and Ranma prepare for lift off, they could here Usagi's screams.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled. He immediately takes off his seat belt, grabs an exo-filter system, and leaves the vehicle.

"Ronnie, wait-!" Trudy said. She hoped that Ranma remembered that Usagi was safe back at the lab, and that her avatar was in danger…

Meanwhile, Grace and Norm runs towards Samson-16, when they felt something fast move past them.

WHOOSH!

"Wait, was that-?" Norm said.

"I don't know, but if it is, he's on his own!" Grace said.

Meanwhile, these mammoth beasts corner Jake and Usagi. Jake felt powerless, since the hide of these creatures was the equivalent of armor.

"We're dead!" Usagi replied.

"I hope not," said Jake, as he thought about his next course of action. And then-

FWOOSH!

Just as the lead beast was about to run Jake and Usagi down, Ranma leaped into the air. As he sails over towards the creature, a thought runs through his mind.

Him: big.

Me: not so much.

Situation: challenge.

Conclusion: COOL!

Using his skills in the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, Ranma uses his senses to determine the creature's point of impact. He didn't want to kill it, just stun it, at the very least. And so-

BLAM!

The impact was strong enough to knock the mammoth creature to the side.

"Whoa," Jake said in surprise.

The rest of the herd was surprised that tiny creature could take down its alpha. This causes the rest of the herd to slow down.

"GRROWL?"

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he shook his right hand. "That stung…"

Jake and Usagi come running up.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Usagi asked, as she took a look at Ranma's hand. Ranma looked like a child in height comparison.

"I'll be fine once we get out here."

"What the hell are you?" Jake asked, as he points his gun at Ranma. "Are you some kind of robot or synthoid?"

"Jake, stop," Usagi said. "We got to catch up to Grace and Norm to let them know that we're okay-"

"GRRrRrrrrrrr…"

"Oh, god," Jake said, as he heard a snarl.

"It's not the hammerheads, is it?" Usagi replied.

"No, it's a-"

"C-c-c-cat!" Ranma yells in fright, as he runs away.

"Ranma-!" Usagi called out. Even after learning about her friend's fear of felines, it was still hard to believe that Ranma could have such a fear.

Meanwhile, Jake turns to see a panther-like creature with six limbs. It was prepared to leap…

"RUN!" Jake said, as he and Usagi took off, with the panther-like creature in hot pursuit…

SPLOOSH!

All three people jump over the falls and into the drink. With Usagi and Jake being much bigger, they were able to get to dry land. However, with Ranma, now transformed into his girl body, thanks to his Jusenkyo curse, was still in a state of shock. Unfortunately, Jake, upon seeing Ranma transformed, was also in a state of shock.

"What the hell happened?" Jake said.

"Ranma…has a curse that causes him to transform into a girl whenever he gets wet," Usagi said, as she cradles a shivering Ranma-onna.

"And back there…?"

"I have a fear of c-c-c- those things, okay?" Ranma-onna said indignantly. "I got attack by a whole bunch of those things when I was a little kid, and I haven't really got over it."

"Huh," Jake said.

"And don't tell nobody about my curse or my fear of…"

"'Cats'," Usagi offered.

"Yeah, those things. Okay?"

"Well, brother, as a fellow soldier, and the guy who took down a hammerhead to save my life, you have my word."

"Thanks."

"But, what are we going to do now?" Usagi said. "We're lost, and we can't abandon Ranma."

Jake looks up at the darkening skies…

"Well, we improvise of course," said Jake. He then turns towards Ranma-onna.

"You're up to it?"

"Hey, other than…what just chased us, we can survive," Ranma-onna said as she looked up at the darken skies. "I hope so, at least…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, James Cameron's Avatar and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, mini-story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events set in "The Enterprising Experience", the events after "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night", and after the events of "Spatial Loss". In other words, this is a tandem story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

It was dark now. Unfortunately, that didn't mean that there was nothing going…

"Eeek!" Usagi said, as she jumped into Ranma's arms. "A bug!"

"Usagi…you're…heavy-!" Ranma said, as he held the ten-foot tall avatar in his arms. After fleeing from the cat-like creature (called a "Thanator"), he, Usagi and Jake had gotten lost. Upon reaching dry land, with Usagi's help, he managed to turn himself back to normal, using his always-available teakettle to do so. Of course, Jake was alarmed when he saw this, but chose not to say anything about it then and there. Now, it was time to survive the night, in spite of the danger than the jungle has presented itself…or lack there of.

"And it's just a damn bug!"

Really?" Usagi said, as she looks around. "Oh, it's looks cute."

Annoyed, Ranma drops his friend.

CLUMP!

"Owie…"

"Look, we got to find some food, shelter and the whole works," Ranma said, as he turns towards Jake, who was sharpening a long stick. Luckily, the trio had enough gear on them to allow them to survive a week, before alternatives are needed. However, it was particularly problematic for Ranma, since he did not have the benefit of having an avatar. He was small, in comparison to everything else, which annoyed him to no end. Still, Ranma was never one to back down a challenge, and he would be damned if he died on some hostile planet, and not be able to see his wife and daughter again…

"No kidding," Jake said, as he puts away his knife. "The terrain around here is so treacherous, that what would have taken a day walking a straight line, might take a week to do so."

"Not to mention all the nasty things running around," Usagi said, as she cautiously looked around.

"Alright," Jake said, as he rubbed his forehead, before turning towards Ranma. "Ronnie, did I imagine you turning into a busty, red-haired girl earlier today? And where did you get a kettle of hot water anyway?"

"Yes, you did," Ranma said, as he broke out in a sweat. "Yeah…"

"Oh, stop it, Ranma," Usagi said, as she chided her friend. She turns towards Jake.

"Ranma got a 'sex-changing' curse when he was an aspiring, young martial artist."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Ranma interjects. "I'm STILL aspiring."

"There's no such thing as curses," Jake scoffed. "But I do believe in shape-shifting aliens, which is a more reasonable explanation."

"Do I look like an alien to you?" Ranma replied. "Hell, you AND Usagi look like the aliens. And if I was, why would I be here?"

"Spying? Observing?"

"Preparing to give probes to the unsuspecting victim?" Usagi offered.

"You're NOT helping, Usagi."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, here, Ranma."

"Jake, alien or not, I'm here, and we all need to work together. Okay?"

Jake looks into Ranma's eyes…

"Okay, and the kettle with the hot water?" Jake asked.

"Martial arts technique involving creating a personal pocket dimension," Ranma said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and here I thought you may NOT be an alien after all-"

"SKKRRR-YIP!"

Everyone turns around to see a pair of glowing eyes, thanks to the light from their portable lamp. Unfortunately, black-like dogs that looked like a cross between a hyena and a grayhound accompanied those eyes.

"Usagi, you're the xeno-biologist!" Ranma said, as he whirls about, trying to get a handle on the situation. "What are they?"

"I think they are called 'Nantangs'," Usagi said.

"In English?" Jake said, as he lights a torch. He wanted to use fire to drive the creatures away from him.

"'Viperwolves'."

"Gee, I'm feeling MUCH better," Ranma said, just as the creatures attacked.

"SKKRRR-YIP!" said the lead Viperwolf, as it and its pack attacked.

"YA-TAH!" Ranma said, as used a pair of sticks to utilize techniques that were learned from his Escrima training.

WHACK!

BLAM!

SMACK!

CRACK!

Ranma may not know what these things were, but he knew that most dog-like creatures had a basic physiology that was consistent…he hoped. That is why he focused on stunning his attackers, knowing that the Viperwolves were doing what came natural to them.

SMACK!

"Not…bad!" Jake said, as he tried to defend himself, although he was not as successful as Ranma was.

"'Not bad'?" Ranma replied. "How many did you hit?"

"Um, one."

"Oh, okay," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. Actually, fighting while wearing a breathing filter was a bit more taxing than normally, but he was not about to end up as food for anything. Otherwise, he'll never hear the end of it in the afterlife…

Meanwhile, one of the viperwolves corner Usagi.

"Nice, doggies," Usagi said, as she was ganged upon. "It's okay-"

"SKKRR-YIP!"

"Ah!" Usagi said, as the lead viper fell on top of her. She felt drool on her face, and a growl on her ear, when the viperwolf stopped.

"Oh?" Usagi said, as the viperwolves began to sniff her. One of them began to lick her face, causing her to giggle.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee-!"

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he and Jake realized that all the viperwolves have ceased their attack on Usagi, and were crowding around her.

"What's going on?" Jake said.

"I…I don't know," Usagi replied. "But as long as they aren't attacking, I'm fine with it-"

SNAP!

All eyes turn towards the source of the sound, and see an attractive, Na'vi girl pointing an arrow at them.

"Who are you?" the girl asked in accented English.

"Wait, you can speak our language?" Jake asked.

"I know of the ways of the Sky People, although not as much as my mother and father," said the girl. "I also know that you are capable of 'Dreamwalking'."

"'Dreamwalking'?" Ranma asked.

"That's what the Na'vi call humans who uses avatars," Usagi said.

The girl, upon hearing Usagi speak, turn to see her very clearly now. She widens her eyes.

"You…you have returned!" the girl said, as she suddenly drops to her knees.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, what's going on…Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Usagi said, as she plays with one of the viperwolves. "I am as much in the dark as you guys are."

"Well, why don't you ask the girl?"

"Fine, I will," Usagi said, as she goes over to the girl. "Um, excuse me?"

"Yes, Daughter of Eywa?" the girl asked.

"Why do you call me that?" Usagi asked.

"Eywa tells the story of how she of Eywa, but not of Na'vi, who will guide the instruments of the Na'vi's salvation in our greatest time of need, and will unite us as a nation."

"Wow, that's heavy."

"And the fact that the nantangs do not wish to cause you harm says as much," the girl said, as she slowly rose from her prostration. "Come; I must take you to see the head of my clan for answers."

"Wait," Jake said, as he reaches out for the girl. "I didn't catch your name."

The na'vi girl turns to look at Jake.

"I am called 'Neytiri', princess of the 'Omaticaya Clan'. We can travel overhead to reach my Hometree quickly."

And with that, Neytiri leaps upon the trees, with the express purpose of using the overhead vines and limbs to make it back to her home.

"Well, what should we do?" Jake said.

"I don't know, but can't stay HERE," Ranma said.

"Last one up is a rotten egg!" Usagi said, as she kissed one of the viperwolves on the snout, and climbs up the tree after Neytiri. Being na'vi made it easier to be limber…

"Yeah, right," Ranma said, as he climbs up the tree. "Like I need an avatar to do what you do. Hell, anything you can do, I can do BETTER…"

As Ranma climbs up the tree, Jake could only stare at the absurdity of the situation.

"Where do these people come from anyway?" Jake said, as he climbed up the tree…

As Neytiri and her companions traveled to her "hometree", they stopped when Life Seedlings floated, like dandelions seeds in a cool breeze, and landed on the Sky People.

"What-?" Ranma said, as he was about to brush off the seed.

"Stop, little one," Neytiri said. "These are children of Eywa."

"Hey, I ain't little!" Ranma yelled.

"Are these seedlings alive?" Usagi asked.

"All is a part of Eywa, but these seedlings are extension of her will," Neytiri said.

"Then what does this mean then?" Jake asked.

"You are favored, you three," Neytiri said. "For what reason, only the queen will know."

And then, just as suddenly, the seedlings fly off.

"Come, we must continue our journey to resolve this mystery," Neytiri said. "And make sure that the 'little one' keeps up."

"I told you-!" Ranma began to yell.

"Oh, get it a rest, Ranma," Usagi said. "I'm sure that once Neytiri and her people get to know you, you will be accepted."

"They better…"  
"I'm more concerned about us possibly getting killed in all this," Jake said.

"What?" Ranma asked. "You're scared?"

"No, I'm not…little man," said Jake with a grin.

"Just keep dancing on that proverbial minefield, Jake," Ranma said.

"What? You're going to hit my avatar, or my real…CRIPPLED body?"

"Yeah, I just might," Ranma replied. "I need to use my legs to give you a fat lip, you know."

"Humph."

By early morning, Neytiri and her traveling companions had made to Neytiri's home village.

"We have arrived," Neytiri said, as she surveyed the landscape.

Usagi looks up to see the massive tree, which spiraled towards the heavens. She didn't have to be a martial artist to know that the tree was a home to a lot of people.

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma said, as he nudges his friend. "Everyone is staring at you."

"Huh." Usagi said, as she looks around. She saw that the Na'vi were getting on their collective knees upon gazing upon her.

"Do tell…"

"I just hope it's not to eat us," Jake said.

"Oh, Jake," Usagi said, as she chided her associate. "Not every sentient life form is a cannibal. Now the Naussicans…they'd eat anyone with a pulse."

"Huh."

After being escorted to the heart of the Hometree, Neytiri presented her new friends to her parents…

"This is the chief of the Omaticaya Clan, 'Eytukan', my father," Neytiri said, as she points to a stern man. "And this is the voice of Eywa, Mo'at…my mother."

"Why have you brought these people here, daughter?" Eytukan asked.

Ranma and Jake were glad to have access to their universal translators on their person, though there jargon was lost to them…

"I believe that I have found the 'Daughter of Eywa', Father," Neytiri said.

"Most curious," Mo'at said, as she inspected Usagi. She took a sniff of Usagi's skin.

"Well?" Eytukan asked. "What shall we do with these three?"

"The girl can stay for further inspection," Mo'at said. "As for the men, they will need to be…tested."

"What?" Jake and Ranma yells.

"Good," said another Na'vi male, as he steps forth. "I and my brothers will teach these Sky People what it means to be outlanders."

The crowd backs up, as more Na'vi males show up.

"Ranma-!" Usagi said, as other females hold her in place.

"Mother, Father, what is the meaning of this?" Neytiri asked.

"Deeds are more revealing than words," Eyutukan said. "How they demonstrate their prowess against Tsu'Tey and the others will allow me to decide if they are worthy of staying amongst us."

"Great, just great," Jake said, as he went back-to-back with Ranma. "I hope you know how to fight, Ranma."

"I hope you can keep UP, Jake," Ranma said, as he scans for the first to fight him…

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

For a long moment, Ranma and Jake watched as some of the warriors of the Omaticaya clan began to circle the human and the Na'vi hybrid…

"Don't hurt Ranma!" Usagi said. "It's too small to be picked on!"

"Oh, shut up-!" Ranma yelled. Unfortunately, one of the warriors took that as an opportunity to attack.

"Yaaaaaah!" said the na'vi warrior, as rushed Ranma for a quick hand-strike.

Ranma quickly sees this, and leaps into the air. He tucks in his feet before snapping his left kick for a basic front kick.

POW!

With the na'vi on the ground, Ranma dives towards the na'vi warrior with his right fist cocked…

BAM!

Ranma quickly hops off the fallen na'vi warrior.

"There," Ranma said confidently. "Easy as pie-"

"Yahhhhhh-!" said the fallen na'vi, as he quickly got back up to tackle Ranma, only for Ranma to crouch at the last minute.

FWOOSH!

"What the-?" Ranma said, as he collected his thoughts.

"You should have read that 'Pandora for Dummies' book I lent you, Ranma," Usagi said. "The Na'vi is a lot tougher and stronger than humans!"

"You THINK?" Ranma said, as he prepared his next counter-attack…

Meanwhile, Jake was not exactly having a great time of fending off his attackers.

"Arrgh!" Jake said, as he wrestled his opponents.

"You can do it, Jake!" Usagi said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence- OOF!"

In spite of the odds, Jake and Ranma held their own. Actually, it was more like Ranma holding off the other na'vi warriors long enough for Jake to get in a few licks.

"STOP!" said Chief Eytukan said, as he raised his staff.

Immediately, the na'vi warriors stopped their activities.

"You got off lucky, 'sky man'," said Tsu'Tey to Ranma.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Ranma said cockily.

"So, we proved ourselves or what?" Jake asked.

"You have, Jakesully," said Mo'at, as she stepped forth. "Even though you are a 'dream dancer', we will tolerate your presence amongst our tribe."

Mo'at then turns towards Ranma.

"And you have proven yourself to be the one known as 'He-Who-Is-of-the-Pa'li'."

"Huh?"

"The name 'Pa'li' is the name for the 'direhorse' that frequents mostly the plains of this planet," Usagi said.

"So…what does that have to do with me?"

"Mo'at is saying that someone came to this world before us, and went by the equivalent name of 'Ranma'," Usagi said.

"Ohhhhh…"

"Many generations ago, a man named 'The Ranma' came here with the Moon Princess to rescue a friend of theirs," Mo'at said. "Thanks to Eywa, we can recall these old memories, these ghosts of the past to teach us what is needed to survive for the future."

"So, you're saying that these people told your ancestors what is going to happen?" Jake asked.

"That is correct."

"Then you should show us these records," Usagi said.

"I forbid it!" said Tsu'Tey. "I am willing allow these people to stay, but I will not trust THESE people to be the ones who saved out clan many cycles ago."

"But these people ARE the ones we have been waiting for," Mo'at said.

"Dear, as chief of our clan, I share our greatest warrior's concern," Eytukan said. "However, I do trust in Eywa to consider the possibility that THESE people are the heroes of lore."

"What do you propose, husband?" Mo'at asked.

"It is said that the life path of a person is not like a river, but an ocean. Perhaps these people yet to be the persons we hold dear in our people's lives…"

Pause.

"We will teach these people our ways. Only then will we know for sure that they are the ones who will inspire us all."

"Well, I hate to break this you guys, but I can't exactly survive too long without a breathing apparatus," Ranma said.

"We are familiar with the limitations of the sky people," Neytitri said. "We have a means to remedy this, thanks to the Moon Princess."

"Me?" Usagi said. "But…I didn't do anything about nothing."

"Come," Mo'at said, as she beckons Jake, Ranma and Usagi to follow her…

Deep amongst the roots of the great tree there was a cave that appeared to be a shrine to the ones who helped the Na'vi in their time of need. However, what surprised the three from Earth was that the walls were tributes to Ranma and Usagi.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Jake asked Ranma and Usagi. "You two have been too mysterious about yourselves."

"Yeah, WE have, but WE don't know anything about THIS," Ranma replied.

"Relax, Jake," Usagi said. "You will know what's up when WE do."

"Hrr," Jake groused.

"It is here where we have treasures of the Moon Princess and the Ranma," Mo'at said. "However, they are protected so that only those worthy of them will be the ones to have them…"

Within a grove was a small treasure box.

"Huh, buried treasure," Jake said with a smirk.

"THIS particular 'treasure' is what will help your little friend fit into our society," Mo'at said.

"I AIN'T little!" Ranma said with an annoyance. This causes Usagi to giggle, which, in turn, gets a glare from Ranma.

"What?" Ranma groused.

"Nothing," Usagi said, as she tried hard not to laugh. "Heh."

"So, how do you keep others from getting access to the treasure?" Jake asked.

"Place your hand here," Mo'at said, as she points to a hole.

"Eh, that's okay," Jake said.

"You are wise, Jakesully," Neytiri said. "Only those who are of the royal line can reach into the burrow to retrieve the treasures."

"And if you're not of the royal line?"

"Watch," Neytiri said, as she pushes a stick into the hole.

Suddenly, sharp-like blades come down hard.

SNAP!

"As you can see, we are not without our own defenses," Eytukan said, as he places his long braid. The ends separate, and link up with some plants.

"And our own means of circumventing those defenses," Eytukan said, as he reaches within the hole.

"Wait-!" Jake said, as Eytukan takes out a small chest from the hole unharmed.

"As you were saying?" Eytukan said with a wiry grin. He then turns towards Ranma.

"This is for you, little one."

Ranma ignores this, and accepts the small treasure chest with a forced smile.

"Thank…you, sir," Ranma said with difficulty.

"Well, open it, Ranma," Usagi said.

Ranma looks at the box, and noticed that the latches were on the chest's sides. He reasoned that the sides had to be pressed at the same time in order to open the chest…

"Ranma-"

"Okay, okay," Ranma yelled. "Sheesh!"

CLICK!

The lid pops up to reveal a Na'vi mask. More to the point, it was a Hyrulian-style Na'vi mask.

"Whoa," Ranma said. Although, at this time in his life, he did not know what it was, but he felt the power behind the mask...

"The Ranma made this mask, so that you may live amongst us unencumbered," Mo'at said.

"Okay, so how…?"

"Simple: put on the mask," Eyutakan said.

"Um," Ranma said, as he wasn't sure how to put on the mask while he had his breather

"Just hold your breath, Ranma," Usagi said.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he prepared to hold his breath.

"You don't believe this mask will not work?" Eyutakan asked.

"No…well, maybe. I don't know…"

Pause.

"Oh, well!" Ranma said, as he took a deep breath, and then he took off his breathing apparatus, places the mask onto his face, and-

TING!

Jake covered his eyes as Ranma seemed to glow…

"Ranma, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

When the glow went away, Ranma had become…a na'vi version of himself.

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he breathed deeply. He could tell the difference between the oxygen mask and the air that he was breathing, but he was still okay…

"Now, you wear the mask of the Na'vi, Ranma Saotome," Mo'at said. "You are indeed the Ranma."

Usagi steps up and feels Ranma's face.

"Whoa," Usagi said, as she touched Ranma. "You look…good."

"Of course I am," Ranma said with a cocky grin.

"Wait a damn minute," Jake said. "What the hell just happened?"

"There are many things that are more wondrous and mysterious than even Eywa herself," Mo'at said. "The Ranma and the Moon Princess left many treasures during the last Great Sorry, so that we can prepare for the next."

"Mother, then the prophecy is true?" Neytiri said in alarm.

"I am afraid what I speak of is true," Mo'at said with a sigh. "The moment the Ranma and the Moon Princess returned to us, the next Great Sorry has begun. And when that time has passed, either we will survive as a people, or not at all…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, you three are key in this," Mo'at said, as she faced Jake, Ranma and Usagi. "You will need to know our ways if you are to save Eywa from destruction."

"Um, quick question," Ranma said. "Am I like this…forever?"

"All you need to do is touch your face, and wish to be as you are before," Eyutakan said. "The mask will come off."

"Good. I would hate to think that I would go home like this. Not that I'm against being like this, but, well, I like who I am."

"We know," Usagi said in jest. "You remind ME that you're the top dog all the time."

"Hey, I got to be me."

"Each of you will be paired up with a teacher," Eyutakan said. He then turns towards Jake.

"Jakesully, you will be paired up with my daughter, Neytiri."

"Ha, ha!" Ranma said. "You got to team up with a girl!"

Usagi smack the back of Ranma's head.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Usagitsukino, you will be paired with our greatest warrior: Tsu'Tey," Eyutakan said.

"I'm going to enjoy teaching you our ways," Tsu'Tey said with an evil grin.

"Eeep!" Usagi replied.

"And Ranmasaotome, you will be paired up with our adopted daughter, Ka'sume," Eyutakan said.

"Why does that name sound familiar…?" Ranma wondered.

A short time later, Mo'at goes to a pit area where the smell of fine foods wafted the air.

"So, what am I going to do?" Ranma said with a smirk. "Learn how to cook?"

"Your amusing, Ranmasaotome," Mo'at said with an amusing smile, as she and Ranma walked closer to the heat. "You have his sense of humor."

"Whose?"

"The Ranma's."

"Oh," Ranma said sarcastically.

"Each of you have a weakness to overcome, with Jakesully being the least familiar with our ways. You, Ranmasaotome, will learn the secrets of how plants and animals can be used for our needs."

"With all due respect, I rather have that Tsu'Tey be my teacher…"

As soon they reached the hot house, where foods were prepared for the clan, Mo'at called out.

"Ka'sume!" Mo'at said.

"Yes, mother?" said an attractive na'vi girl who looked suspiciously like-

"Kasumi?" Ranma said.

"Oh?" Ka'sume said. "Have we met before?"

"Um, I'm not sure…"

"Ka'sume, Ranmasaotome will be your student," Mo'at said. "Teach him your ways and understanding of how plants, the animals and other gifts of Eywa help us to survive."

"Of course, mother," Ka'sume said with a slight bow. She then turns towards Ranma.

"Are you the dream walker that I've heard about?" Ka'sume asked.

"Um, no. I'm just a guy with a mask."

"Ah, you now have the Mask of the Na'vi, then."

"Ranmasaotome was found worthy of its gift, Ka'sume," Mo'at said. "Teach him well."

And, with that, Mo'at turns to leave.

"May Eywa guide you to your destiny."

With that, Mo'at leaves the area.

Meanwhile, Ranma turns towards Ka'sume.

"So, what is my first lesson, sensei?" Ranma asked.

"'Sensei'?" Ka'sume asked.

"It means 'teacher', where I come from."

"Ah. Well, we will need more water for tonight's feast. You can follow me, and we will go over tonight's meal, including learning ingredients."

"I see. Okay, lead on."

Ka'sume smiled.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Jake, Ranma and Usagi begin their training on how to integrate themselves in Na'vi society. See you then! **


	6. Chapter 6

**SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

After getting changed in native clothing, all parties, along with their respective "apprentices", were put to bed for the night at Kelutral…the Hometree of the Omaticaya na'vi clan. Of course, there were some concerns about the sleeping arrangements…

"I don't wanna!" Usagi whined to Mo'at. "Why am I half-naked, and why do I have to sleep with Tsu'Tey?"

"Would you SHUT UP?" Tsu'Tey yelled. "You sound worse than a braying _pali_!"

"Settle down, 'She-Who-is-of-the-Moon'," Mo'at chuckled. "You are dressed as a maiden amongst us, and Tsu'Tey is promised to another. He will not be improper."

"Oh, okay…I guess…"

Mo'at then turns towards Tsu'Tey.

"Be patient with this one, Tsu'Tey."

"I will try, Mo'at," Tsu'Tey grimaced. "It will be…difficult."

"All we can ask is to have the strength of Eywa to overcome our challenges."

"Then I will need lots of it…"

Meanwhile, Ranma was having difficulty with his own sleeping arrangements as well…

"Uh, look, um, I don't it will be right for me to…sleep with you," Ranma said, as he rubbed the back of his head. He was married, and was in a committed relationship with Admiral Akane Tendo, commander-in-chief of Starfleet. However, he was supposed to be undercover…

"Oh?" Ka'Sume asked, as she combed her hair made from bone.

"Well, it would be…proper."

"I see. Are you afraid that you cannot control yourself?"

"No, um…yeah, I can-"

"Then there is nothing to worry about," Ka'Sume said. "The whole point of sleeping together is so that we can move and react as one. All of Eywa is connected, He-Who-Is-Ranma. In the end, you, too, will be connected to Eywa. This is merely the start of that…journey."

Ranma nods his head in reply. Perhaps he was being paranoid. Come to think of it, why wasn't he afraid of being around these…blue cat people? He should be going out of his mind in some fashion. And yet, the moment he arrived here at the home of the Omaticaya, Ranma felt strangely at peace, as if he came home for the first time in years…

"Well, it is time," Ka'sume said, as she rolled unto a hammock that was a part of the Great Tree. "Please join me…"

Ranma swallowed, as he rolled unto the hammock. Ka'sume embraces Ranma.

"May Eywa guide you in your dreams, Ranma," Ka'sume said, as she went to sleep.

"Um, you, too," Ranma said. It would be a long time before Ranma went to sleep himself. However, unlike Ranma, Jake and Usagi had their own bodies to go to…

Hummmmmmm…

Usagi blinks her eyes, as Dr. Grace Augustine shown a light in her eyes…

"Well," Grace said, as she leans back. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…weird, doctor," Usagi said, as she sits up.

"Take it easy," Norm Spelling said, as he comforted Usagi. He then gives her some water to drink.

"Here."

"Thanks," Usagi takes a sip. "I feel so…disconnected."

"Well, that is to be expected from an extended stay, so to speak," Grace said. She then turns towards Jake Sully, who had been given his wheelchair by Max, another assistant.

"So, what the hell happened to you two out there, and where is Saotome?"

"I would like to know as well," said a young head administrator, as he and Colonel Quaritch enters the lab.

"Parker, you know I don't intrusion on MY space without notice," Grace said with a surly expression.

"Consider this a surprise inspection," Quaritch said, as he looks around the lab with a bored expression. "I want to know what happened to one of my men."

"Ranma is okay," Usagi said. "He's…with the Omaticaya clan as a guest."

"How is that even possible?" Parker asked. Parker Selfridge was the field director for the Resource Development Administration, a semi-government agency that is managed by the Mishima Zaibatsu…

"From what SecOps Trudy Chacon had said, Saotome had only a filter pack for one week, and there aren't exactly roads between here the home of the Omaticaya clan."

Usagi looks at Jake for a moment. She hoped that he didn't tell anyone about the Na'vi mask…

"I want answers," Quaritch said, as he turns towards Jake. "Sully?"

"Um, apparently, the Na'vi, or at least the Omaticaya clan, has developed the means to create breathing filters naturally," Sully said.

"Most interesting," Parker said, as he scratched his chin. "If there is a way to use naturally-occurring breathing filters here on Pandora, we might be able to cut our costs."

"Mr. Parker, it might be something unique to that particular clan," Usagi said.

"Still, it is something to investigate."

"Other than that, what is Saotome's status?" Quaritch said.

"Um, apparently, the Omaticaya wants to study Ranma," Usagi said.

"Then we can do the same…likewise," Grace said.

"Okay, then we'll set up a joint meeting first thing in the morning," Parker said.

"In the meantime, I want a word with Sully," Quaritch said.

"Um, yes, sir," Sully said, as he begins to roll out of the lab, right behind Parker and Quaritch.

"I don't know if I can trust Sully, Dr. Augustine," Norm said.

"Maybe, but he and Usagi…and Ranma, for that matter, is our link to the Na'vi," Grace said.

"What do we do now?" Max asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I got to…use the restroom," Usagi said. "Um, where-?"

"Turn left, and head straight down the hall, and then turn right," Norm said. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks!" Usagi said, as she runs out of the lab quickly…

"Maybe you should-?" Grace said to Max (of South Asian descent).

"Okay," Max said, as he ran out of the lab…

"Heaven help us if we have to rely upon Miss Tsukino for anything of value," Grace said with a smirk.

"I don't know," Norm said. "She will certainly make things interesting…"

"Maybe TOO interesting…"

Over the next few months, Jake, Usagi and Ranma were immersed in the Na'vi's language, culture and other aspects of their way of life. In theory, Neytiri, Tsu'Tey and Ka'sume would teach what they know, before passing off their respective apprentices to either each other or someone else in their tribe. Surprisingly, the Na'vi mask that Ranma wore did not prevent him from experiencing his curse…

"Jeez!" Ranma-onna said to herself, as she climbs out of the water. She was gathering fish from the streams with Ka'Sume, when she accidentally slipped in.

Of course, some of the Na'vi women were shocked to see the Ranma change. Curiously, Ka'Sume did not react.

"Ka'Sume," said one of the Na'vi women with concern. "Is the Ranma-?"

"It is fine, Ney'la," Ka'Sume said. "It is said that the Ranma was male and female alike."

"Well, I'm just a GUY, in spite of my present state, thank YOU very much-"

"Look out!" said a voice from above.

"Huh?" Ranma-onna said, as some large bird swooped down near her, forcing Ranma-onna to dive back into the water.

"Whoa-!"

SPLOOSH!

"Good Day, Usagi'tsukino," Ka'sume said pleasantly, as Usagi lands her winged animal (called an _Ikran,_ or banshee). In many ways, they were like the extinct pterodactyl on Earth…

"Good day, Ka'Sume," Usagi said, as she steadied her animal. She turns towards Ranma.

"Are you okay?"

"I am NOW," Ranma-onna said. "Wait a minute, what the hell is THAT?"

"It's an Ikran, or mountain banshee," Usagi said. "Tsu'Tey felt that I would appreciate his ways more by learning how to fly."

"How are you controlling that animal?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Through our queue, of course," Usagi said, as she shows the connection between her and the Ikran, by way of the intertwining of her braid hair and the Ikran's tendril. "You got to try it."

"Well, I'm too busy picking berries and food," Ranma-onna grumbled.

"Actually, I will teach you to join the Ikran, Ranma'Satome," said Ka'sume. "We are having a great, ceremonial feast soon, and I want to find the rarest of herbs. And to do that, we might need to visit other villages."

"But I'm going to learn how to fly, right?"

"Yes, you will."

"AWESOME-!"

Suddenly, Tsu'Tey swoops in riding on an Ikran, forcing Ranma-onna back into the water.

FWOOSH!

SPLASH!

"We are not done with your training," Tsu'Tey said sternly. He then sees the new female in the water.

"Why are you just sitting there, when chores need to be done?"

Ranma-onna merely growls in frustration.

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

It was a few hours later that Ranma and Ka'Sume arrived to the top of a chain of floating islands, made possible by the Unobtainium that lined the base of the chain, and by the magnetic field of Pandora.

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he surveyed the scene. "This place is…beautiful…"

"Indeed it is," Ka'Sume said, as she smiled broadly. "It is here where the best herbs can be found."

Pause.

"And it is here that you will be able to acquire a new friend."

"The Ikran?"

"Uh-huh," Ka'Sume said. She then climbs up a thick vine. "Mine is named 'Screech'."

"Screech-?"

"SQUAWK!" screeched an Ikran, which caused Ranma to jump.

"Gah!"

"Hello, Screech," Ka'Sume said, as a pterodactyl-like creature lands close to her and Ranma. "How are you today?"

"SQUAWK!" the Ikran said, as Ka'Sume began to feed the creature.

Ka'Sume turns towards Ranma.

"Come, and help me feed screech," Ka'Sume said, as Ranma hesitantly stepped up to the creature. He wasn't afraid of it, but he didn't want to get into a 'situation' with the creature nevertheless…'

"Squawk!" the Ikran said, as he nestles his beak into Ka'Sume.

Hesitantly, Ranma pulls out a bunch of fruit from his bag, which he had picked before arriving to this place. He then hands it to the creature.

"Squawk!" the Ikran said, as accepted the food.

"He likes you," Ka'Sume said with a smile.

"He likes the food I got him, that's what…"

Meanwhile, Tsu'Tey and Usagi are flying around the valley miles from Hometree, hoping to find more lands to hunt.

FWOOMP!

"We're here," Tsu'Tey said, as he and Usagi land nearby. "We can see if your tracking skills are up to par."

Usagi hops off of "Naru", her Ikran, and proceeds to take remove her gear.

"I hope I don't hurt anyone," Usagi said. She understood that sooner or later, she might take an innocent life…

"That is the problem with you 'dreamwalkers'," Tsu'Tey scoffed. "You worry about what might be rather than embracing what is. And if we need to hunt for food, or kill for protection, then that's it."

Tsu'Tey slings his gear on his back.

"Come, we have much work to do…"

"Do we have to crawl in the brush?" Usagi whined, as she began to follow her teacher.

"Yes, so quite whining."

"Dang!"

Hours of scouting the area proved fruitful. Unfortunately, they came upon a six-legged "jungle cat" called a "Thanator"…

"RROWRRL!" the Thanator roared, as it attacked Usagi.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she embraced for the attack.

However, Tsu'Tey intercepts it, as he tried to use his knife while leaping at it.

"YAHHHHHHH!" Tsu'Tey roared, only to be swatted away by the Thanatos' paw.

WHACK!

The Thanatos turns its attention back towards Usagi, thinking that she was easy prey. However, just as the creature was about to pounce, Usagi's crescent moon mark appeared.

FLASH!

"Gra?" the Thanatos replied, as it cowered from the light.

In a trance-like state, Usagi glides over to the creature, and touched its head.

"Not today, and not the Na'vi," Usagi said, in an echo-like voice.

The creature seemed to understand, as he slowly backs up, and sprints away…

As soon as the Thanatos was gone, Usagi turns to tend Tsu'Tey's wounds.

"Tsu'Tey!" Usagi said, as she goes up to the injured Na'vi, no realizing that a strand of white vines had disentangled themselves from her connecting braid, before going back into the ground…

"Tsu'Tey, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"I'm fine," Tsu'Tey managed to say, as he clutched his side. His lower abdomen was scarred from the paw strike.

"We better return to Hometree, now," Tsu'Tey said, as she grimaces a bit.

"But you're injured!" Usagi said. "Let me help."

"I don't need your help," Tsu'Tey said.

"Yes, you DO," Usagi said, as she pushes Tsu'Tey back into the ground. "I know some bio-manipulation tricks that can help you."

"How?"

"Let's see," Usagi thought, as she thought about the stuff she learned from the Syrrannites on the planet Vulcan…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she touches the wound. She closes here eyes, and concentrated on sending her life energy into Tsu'Tey. However, nothing seemed to happen.

"What are you doing?" Tsu'Tey said with annoyance.

"I don't understand- oh!" Usagi said. "Now, I get it…"

Usagi realized that because she is using an avatar, as she can uses her own life-force to perform the bio-manipulation technique. However, there might be another way…

"Tsu'Tey, we need to join," Usagi said, referring their respective queue. She still had hers, running down the center of her back, even though she managed to put the rest of her hair in her usual hairstyle…

"No!" Tsu'Tey yelled. "We are NOT joined!"

"But you need help! And you know that you can't fly in your state."

"But-"

"Here," Usagi said, as she takes her braid and Tsu'Tey's. "There is nothing going to happen, okay?"

With that, Usagi joined her braid with Tsu'Tey's. Almost immediately, there was a weird sensation, as her mind and Tsu'Tey's are joined as one. Images, memories and other experiences are exchanged…

"Whoa," Usagi said, as she blinked her eyes. She then turns towards Tsu'Tey.

"I had no idea…"

"The same," Tsu'Tey said in awe. "You…you ARE the legendary 'Moon Princess', as Eywa has told us."

Pause.

"Truly, you are indeed a warrior."

"I try," Usagi replied, as she concentrated on Tsu'Tey wounds. It was increasingly becoming difficult to do so, since Tsu'Tey's feelings were sprouting with her mind. This had the effect of causing her feelings to sprout in reply.

"We…we better get through this," Usagi said, as she placed her hand on Tsu'Tey's. "Now, I will direct you to perform the bio-manipulation…"

Usagi moves Tsu'Tey's hand to cover the wound. She then closes her eyes…

Slowly, the wounds reseal themselves, leaving no scarring. However, during that time, her feelings, as artificial they may be, increase exponentially, until they become too intense for Usagi to deny.

She was falling in love with the Na'vi warrior.

"No," Usagi said, as she moved her hand away. "This isn't right!"

Tsu'Tey grabs Usagi's wrist.

"Calm down," Tsu'Tey said. "I apologize for my…intrusive feelings. I've always aspire to follow your legendary example."

Usagi turns to look back at Tsu'Tey.

"You…you do?"

"You off-worlders are a strange, but there are…exceptions."

Pause.

"And your Mamoru Chiba was lucky to know you."

"I…I always thought that I could wait in meeting someone, until I knew for sure that I wouldn't see my 'Mamo-chan' again," Usagi said with a sigh, as she turns to look away. She then turns towards Tsu'Tey.

"I always dreamed that he would be my first, when he and I would get married," Usagi said. "But I don't know if I can wait that much longer. I mean, I'm almost thirty years old, and never knew a man's touch. And maybe, I never will…"

"Since you are a dream-walker, then allow this moment to be nothing more than a dream," Tsu'Tey said, as he strokes Usagi's facial cheeks. "Allow your true body to be safe for this other person, and be with me in the now."

Usagi looks into Tsu'Tey's golden eyes. Somehow, they reminded her of Mamoru…

'Mamoru, I'm sorry,' Usagi said, as she allows Tsu'Tey to pull her into a romantic embrace. Soon, Usagi and Tsu'Tey allowed nature to take their course, as they unofficially joined as mates for life…

Meanwhile, in an Avatar sub-station, somewhere in the mountains, Norm, who was taking a break from using his own Avatar, looked at the readings. Dr. Grace Augustine, the head of the Avatar project, wanted that part of the project moved elsewhere in order to prevent one of their own from giving intelligence to the Director Selfridge and SecOps…

"Well, quite interesting," said Norm, as he tried to make head of the readings.

"What is?" asked Trudy Chacon (Latina female), the assigned pilot to the party, as she lowered her magazine.

"There readings," Norm said. "I have never seen them before…"

Trudy looks over at the monitors.

"Well, is Usagi in trouble?" Trudy asked.

"No, but according to these readings, it appears that she is in some intense activity. And I detected some intense readings immediately before these."

Trudy looks at the readings. She only had some understanding of what was going on, but clearly, something was happening.

"I'll say…"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Avatar and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story; this chapter is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the founding of the United Federation of Planets, circa Earth Year 2161 CE, but before the "deaths" of Akane Tendo and her children at the hands of the Tal Shiar, the Romulan version of an intelligence apparatus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, circa 2011 CE…

"This place…is so beautiful, Ranma," Sarene, a Meltrandi warrior, said, as she and Commander Ranko Tendo scoured the skies over Pandora, looking for Dr. William Robinson and his crew, in their Veritechs. "Just like I remembered it, but without the ecological impact of human beings

"It is, Usagi," Ranko said, as she increased her sensor sweep. "Wait, I think I spot the wreckage over there, in that clearing."

"Well, make sure you have your EVA suit secured, as well as the emergency breathing apparatus for the crew," Serene replied. "This atmosphere is toxic to humans."

"Understood."

With that, Ranko and Serene picked a spot to land their crafts…

"This way," Ranko said, as she gently moved aside the foliage. She knew that everything that was planted was connected to an intense network of an active root system that was "pluggable", for a lack of a better word. In other words, the eco-system of the planet allows for animals—beast and sentient beings alike—to interact with nature itself. That is why Ranko and Serene were doing their best not to disturb anything, least they alert EVERYONE to their presence. To be fair, the downed craft had already disturbed that tranquil world…

"Look at that," Serene said, as she points to the shuttle.

"I see it," Ranko said, as she sees Will's ship.

"But, it looked like growth has overcome it already," Serene said.

"Must be a reaction to the unknown qualities of the craft," Ranko said. "Come, I'm sure the black box is still intact."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm still picking up the signal," Ranko said, as she points to her wrist band. "If there are any survivors, we will have to fit them in our bomb-bays until we rendezvous with our ship above."

"Got it," Serene said. "I'm surprise that we haven't seen anyone here."

"That's because they don't want US to see THEM," Ranko said, as she glances over her shoulders slightly, before returning to the task at hand. Indeed, someone was watching the pair's movements, but it wasn't native to this world…

"Okay, I've checked the crew logs, and learned that they were heading north," Ranko said.

"Why would they?" Serene said, while checking on the craft's primary systems. Other than a loss of fuel cells and a cracked hull, the shuttle craft was salvageable…

"There's a noticeable magnetic field that is blanketing this area, making it difficult to send out a signal. So, in order to make contact with us, they would have to go to-"

"The Floating Mountain," Serene said. "I remember that place. We earned our wings, so to speak."

"Yeah, well, you seemed to have a good time during those days of training," Ranko said flatly. "Alright, we need to get this ship up and running."

"Not a problem," Serene said, as she puts on her pink hard-hat with the symbol of the Crescent moon on it, which she had gotten from pocket space. "I can have this ship up and running in no time."

"Really," Ranko said drolly.

"YES WE CAN!" Serene said happily.

"You just wanted to do that, huh?"

"Yes, and you fell into my proverbial trap. Heh."

"ANY-way, we should find the others first, before we do anything else-"

Suddenly, the craft's hull is impacted by something huge.

"What the hell?" Ranko said.

"I think one of them rhinoceros-things is trying to make love to this craft," Serene said, as a hole is made by the animal's male genitalia.

"Augh!" Ranko yelled, as she leapt back.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Serene said.

"I'm not, and that's gross!" Ranko said. "We better get that thing off of the ship before it tears the ship apart."

"I know just the thing," Serene said, as she rushes out of the craft to see the six-legged rhino-thing rutting.

"Okay, you beast!" Serene said, as she brings out her henshin rod. "Prepare to be discipline- AH!"

Suddenly, a net appears to swallow Serene, as she is lifted off the ground.

"Usagi-!" Ranko said, as she rushes to aid her beloved, only to be caught in a net as well. "What the heck-!"

As the two pilots swung in the air, a whistle could be heard. Upon hearing it, the rhino-thing backed away from the craft, and trotted off.

"Now, we know why there were hull fractures to begin with," Serene said. She then turn towards her companion.

"Can I say it?" Serene asked anxiously.

"Whatever," Ranko said drolly.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

Ranko groaned while Serene giggled. Still, this new development could be turn to a benefit…

Sometime later, Ranko and Serene were dragged into a Navi village. In fact, it was the same village that they had been to in the future.

"Oof!" Ranko and Serene said, as they both presented to the Chief and his wife. Like all Na'vi, the average height for a Na'vi was ten feet tall.

"We found these females, Otkahna," said the hunter.

Chief Otkahna steps down from his throne, and inspects the females…

"It appears that they are like children, these Sky People," Chief Otkahna said. "Perhaps Eywa will make them worthy of our sons?"

"Hey, I'm not going to do ANYTHING with anybody!" Ranko said, as she becomes Ranma. "I'm a guy!"

"Is this an omen?" Otkhana said. "Is this a trickster who can speak our language?"

"No, sir," said Serene, as she takes off her breathing mask. "My companion and I are travelers through Time and Space, as you can exist from season to season on this world."

"You speak our language with eloquence," said the wife of Otkahna.

"We learned it many seasons from now, but came back many seasons in the past to be here."

"Then why are you here?" Otakahna asked.

"We are here to rescue one of the Sky People named 'Will Robinson', who is married to my daughter."

"We know of what you speak, but he and his companions have left for the Sky Mountains. That is most unfortunate."

"What is?"

"There are other Sky People here on Eywa, and they are none too friendly."

Meanwhile, Will Robinson scurries through the underbrush.

"Damn it!" Will said, as he hurries. If what he found was confirmable, then the entire Alpha Centauri System is in trouble-

Suddenly, a tentacle snakes around Will's feet, and begins to draw him back to the source of trouble.

"No!" Will said, as he struggled. "Arrgh-!"

And he was dragged back to the floating creature with multiple tentacles laced with bio-technology. It grabs Will's head, and plucks his brain out of his skull, before planting it into his own body.

"Soon," said a hive-like conscious. "Revenge on the Tau'ri will begin."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Basically, I'm doing two things. One, explain why the Na'vi of the future recognize Ranma and Usagi. And, two, I want to reveal "The Great Sorrow" event that united the tribes of Pandora under one leadership. In the case of this story, I will be using the aliens from the movie "Skyline", who they are (called the Metzla, from the "Rifts" series) and explain how they came to be on Pandora (and why humans were permitted to visit as well). See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Avatar and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story; this chapter is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the founding of the United Federation of Planets, circa Earth Year 2161 CE, but before the "deaths" of Akane Tendo and her children at the hands of the Tal Shiar, the Romulan version of an intelligence apparatus.**

**Author's Note: I need to clarify some things. Earlier in the story, there was an indication of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino being involved in a great crisis that united the tribes of the Na'vi for the first time. This what the Na'vi of the 22****nd**** century had said to Ranma and Usagi, which is why they were accepted into the tribe, along with Jake Sully. As the movie "Avatar" indicated, an ancestor of Ney'teri (Jake's future mate) had tamed "The Last Shadow" (a creature called the Great Leonopteryx, or Turak), the same creature Jake Scully had tamed to unite the tribes a second time, in order to bring together the Na'vi from a threat during "the time of sorrow". Well, the Metzla (i.e. the "Skyline" aliens) is this threat, which I needed for the sake of the story, and is the reason why the Na'vi permitted the Sky People on Pandora in the first place. Basically, I'm going full circle, in which the Ranma and Usagi of the future will become the Ranma and Usagi of the past, and thus become legends for the Na'vi people. Read on, and learn how these events unfold…**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

From the journal of Usagi Tsukino (aka "The Princess of the Splugorth", warlord and servant to Lord Splynncrth, ruler of Atlantis, circa 100 PA, Rifts Earth):

_It's been a hundred years since my time began under the whip of the Splugorth, who make the tentacle demons that used to plague, and probably still do, Japan, look like "pikers" in comparison, __even when I was just an ordinary "magical girl". __However, equal in their monstrosity were aliens known as the Metzla, who creep me out to no end. Still, since we were all minions to our lord, Lord Splynncrth, there was a tenuous alliance of sorts. In other words, the Metzla were forbidden to eat non-Metzla, and vice-versa (as if I wanted to eat anything with tentacles)._

_From working with them during our raids along the coasts of the Americas, Africa and Europe, I learned that these non-humanoids were proficient in magic and psionics. I suppose that they had to be, since they evolved into non-bipedal forms, although they maintained a rigid caste system. As part of the bonding ritual, usually done before an expedition, and instituted under the Splugorth, the commanders and sub-commanders have to mate with each other. It has been theorized that such act will enable to act as a unit, united from a common experience, good or bad. If the experience was a good one, then the pairing would fight for each other to death; if the experience was bad, then one's hatred of the experience would produce an effect similar to that of a "Berserker", as in wanting to take out one's aggression for being forced to do something that he, she or it did not want to do in the first place. It was a rather twisted method that worked more times than not._

_On one such expedition, I had to mate with a Metzla commander whose name was virtually unpronounceable, but whom I called "Bill", as part of the usual bonding ritual. In terms of description of my lover, there isn't a "standard" look, so to speak, at least in human terms. Bill was of a higher caste than a field commander normally would have been, but because I was involved, he volunteered to be my partner. Go figure. The caste that the Metzla commander belonged to was of the 'Volute' caste. In layman's terms, they were the priests and scholars of their species. Rather than having a stout form, which is basically like that of a sea urchin or hard-shell clam, but always with tentacles and probes, the Vulute Metzla could be described as having a shape of an upside down pine tree, except that the tree was made from shells that solidified towards the center. Towards the top were these wings, similar to that of flying fish, which helps the Vulute caste to maneuver above water. In fact, their strong telekinetic abilities have enabled them to float in the air with ease, using, well, "farts" to get around. There were eyes similar to crustaceans that dotted along the trunks, while pincers, six on average, were exposed towards the bottom of the creature. Underneath the hard carapace was the softer "meat" of the creature. From what I learned, it was typical of the Metzla to discard their old shells for the shells of their elders, since clout and status was very important. Furthermore, like all Metzlas, the Vulute could produce tentacles for additional maneuverability and protection, as well as help them initiate the mating ritual, which I would learn soon enough._

_But was surprising about the Metzlas is that they have the ability to adapt to their new surroundings, by "consuming" the brains of their opponents. Standard Metzala operation was to "sample" the populace using light to entranced potential victims. This stuns the victims into compliance with the Metzla Harvesters, drones that go around and capture victims once a site has been contained. They extract the brains of their victims, and then place them into dedicated bio-units for processing. This is usually done to 'kill' the individuality of the victim, although any significant brain capacity will do, such as a dolphin, so beasts can serve the needs of the Metzla as well. Once the brain has been prepped, it can be used for a variety of purposes, including creating more Metzlas. I would learn that the more potent the brain, the higher the caste that brain would become a part of. In fact, many within the higher caste were victims of Metzla invasions, before being processed. I would also learn that if the opposition to a Metzla attack proves to be significant, then brains from average sentient beings, or even from animals, would be used to create Metzla combat drones, such as "Soldiers" (drones built to resemble gorillas in proportions) and "Tanks" (even larger, bipedal Meztlas who could withstand a pounding from tanks and artillery shells). Couple this, and the ability to manipulate energy while maintaining a telepathic hive mind, the Metzlas are a formidable species. It's a wonder how they were defeated in the first place, and are now serving the interests of the Splugorth… _

_I will admit that I was both curious and scared as to what sort of mating ritual I would undergo. Certainly, I was glad that I would not get pregnant, based upon the fact that I had "protection", and that humanoids and Metzla(s) were too different a species to successfully mate without help. And when the deed was being initiated, I was surprised how gentle Bill was to me. He told me, telepathically, that he made it a point to study human mating rituals, so that he could please me. I was actually touched that a monster-alien creature had a heart of gold. In fact, we had a successful mission that resulted in an after-mission bonding session. We would go on to serve together off-and-on for many more years, until he was called back to his people, and was executed for heresy, as in daring to see that humanoids and non-humanoids could be friends, and thus they should be treated as equals. I shall avenge your death, my beloved Bill, when I no longer serve my dark overlords._

_Still, I hope that one day, I will be allowed to choose who I make love to, rather than be mandated to do so for the sake of "esprit de corps", or some such nonsense …_

_

* * *

_

It had been a day since Chief Otakahna of the Omaticaya clan allowed Ranko and Serene to stay with them. Once a plan of attack was formulated, he allowed his hunters to go with Ranko and Serene, in order to mount a rescue of their friends.

"Are you sure William will be alright?" Serene asked, as she hiked through the brush with the others.

"Of course he will be," Ranko scoffed. "I taught him a lot about how to survive in environments that are hostile to humans. Plus, standard emergency procedures call for the use of EVA apparatus in case of crashing on a hostile planet."

Pause.

"Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Just then, a large creature comes lumbering out of the brush, a creature that was as big a Na'vi!"

"GRRRRAAAAH!" the creature yelled. It appeared to have skin made from bark, and had a gnarled-looking head with a dozen glowing eyes, and was as proportioned as a gorilla.

"Ah!" Serene yelled, as the creature came lumbering towards her…

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Avatar and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story; this chapter is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the founding of the United Federation of Planets, circa Earth Year 2161 CE, but before the "deaths" of Akane Tendo and her children at the hands of the Tal Shiar, the Romulan version of an intelligence apparatus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

**

* * *

**

From the journal of Colonel Ranma Saotome (United States Air Force, Office of Homeworld Security Liaison to the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, or UNIT):

_So, here I was, minding my own business, when aliens attack Los Angeles, California. Not that having alien invasions were a new thing, especially when dealing with MY line of work, but what was unusual was that these aliens were not only from "outer space", but from another dimension entirely. Huh._

_But let me back up for a minute, and tell my story; the REAL story, not the story that I submitted in my report, but what actually happened._

_As you know, the Mishima Zaibatsu has a number of businesses, mostly in scientific and technological development. However, there was a division that dealt with entertainment and other forms of media. This division was set up by my sister-in-law Nabiki Kuno, who wanted to diversify the business as Mishima's "Vice-President on Outreach and New Development". In other words, she wants to be able to make money for the company, so that her personal stock in the company could increase. Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if she had set up a cloning facility to create celebrity look-alikes, so that she could then prostitute them out—literally and figuratively—to make a quick yen. But, that's my commentary on the matter._

_Anyway, Nabiki invited Akane and me to a party in LA. I wasn't sure I wanted to go, since I was still aware that there were Terminators roaming southern California, either looking for temporal doppelgangers of myself and Usagi, or John and company. Not that I would be afraid of dealing with them or anything, but it would be a pain in the butt to explain to Akane why cybernetic killers were shooting at me. But I digress…_

_So, I was attending a party for the hot, up-and-coming actor/rapper, whom Nabiki had signed on as a co-agent for Japan, named "Terry" (African-American male). That's it. I don't recall his last name, because I really could care less at the time I met the guy. But, Akane liked going out to a celebrity party, which made me…happy. And luckily, Nabiki had rented a suite for us to crash in, which happened to be in the same building that Terry's place was. I wanted to take Akane to my house in Beverley Hills, but she hated the idea that I would take her to a home that belonged to Usagi and me. I mean, what's up with that anyway? Just because I bought a home with Usagi, that doesn't mean I'm with Usagi…that night. But, I guess it's a female thing to be territorial and junk. Ugh._

_Well, the party was okay. I met Terry's friend Jerrod (Italian-American male) and his girlfriend Elaine (Auburn-haired white-woman). Apparently, back in the day, Terry and Jerrod came from the streets of Brooklyn as rappers and graffiti artists, before Terry moved out west and made it big on his own. I kind of appreciated the rags to riches story, coming from a humble background myself. So, as the party went underway, I learned that Terry was having problems with his girlfriend Candice (Blond white-woman), and was cheating on her with his publicist Denise (Brunette white woman). Amateur. First, he wouldn't survive a minute with the women I've been involved in, all at the same time (I referring to YOU Tsukiumi!). And, secondly, if Terry was honest and up front about how he felt, he wouldn't have cheated in the first place. Handle your business, man! But regardless of that, Candice got mad at what happened, so she got even by taking me into the bathroom to do things that were quite nice. Unfortunately, Roy, Terry's business manager, learned of this, and spread it around until Terry learned of it. Terry confronted me about it, but had to back down when he learned who I was, learned what I know, and learned what I could do to him if he didn't back down. I mean, really. He ain't married to Candice, and has the gall to confront me for causing his house of cards to collapse? Of course, he tried to get Akane mixed up in all this, but she simply yelled at me for embarrassing her at the party, and then decked Terry for trying to get even with me by hitting on her. Again, amateur._

_But enough of the drama; time for the action. And no, I'm not talking about have 'relations'. In fact, I would have woken up on the couch the next day, had it not been for the Metzla._

_Now, I didn't know much about this group, other than the fact that they were a minion race that served the Splugorth, an even greater alien menace that were once the masters of Usagi, back during her 'warlord' days. Oh, please. The only thing that Usagi wars over is what flavor to get for her sundae ice creams. Still, I was familiar with this group to recognize an invasion procedure when I saw it:_

_First, balls of light appear high above, before falling from the skies._

_Secondly, these balls open mini-rifts that teleport the victim to the Metzla ship._

_Third, once brain extraction had been made, to sample the targeted planet's populace, a fleet of space cruisers return to 'soften' the populace. The weakness of the invasion is that they can only establish micro-wormholes one at a time, due to the power consumption. Although, to be fair, they are able to tap into vast reservoirs of energy from an establish point in space-time. The beauty of this is that they don't have to worry about refueling their ships, and had gotten good enough to create regenerative properties for their ships. In fact, their ships were bio-engineered to grow and heal on site._

_Anyway, knowing what was about to go down, I contacted my superiors and informed them of what was happening, and that in twenty-four hours, more Metzla ships will arrive through the rift that the invaders had established. They understood what was going on, so they asked me to "handle things" as they prepare a counter-strike. Feh, like I can raise a credible opposition in short order._

_And that's when I remembered the Terminators…_

_I initiated contact with one of the Terminators immediately, a rogue Dr. Catherine Weaver of Zeira Corporation, to give her the scoop. I didn't trust her that much, other than the fact that she liked humans, and was against SkyNet and its faction of Terminators. Upon learning of the invaders, she immediately initiated the emergency protocols that activated her fellow rogues into action. However, she would only help me, if I give her secrets to perfecting Terminators, based upon the technology that was perfected by the Cylon Consortium, a machine race that I had dealings with in the past. Essentially, Weaver wanted the means of perfecting Terminators even further, even to the point of breeding with humans. Of course, I was wary about this, but between the Terminators and the threat the Metzla poised, I decided to take my chance with the Terminators._

_What I found interesting about the invaders was that they had drones that did the bidding of the Metzla, either in the form of harvesters, soldiers and tanks. They were virtually unbeatable when it comes to conventional warfare. However, considering the fact that for the last twenty years, weapons technology has improved significantly, I had no doubt that we could beat this new enemy. The problem was that every time they capture a human for processing, the Metzla learn more about the opposition. I'm just thankful that they have been capturing residents of LA, since they know nothing about military tactics and procedures. My job was now to make sure that this remained the case._

_Anyway, my first order of business was to evacuate the building, by getting them to safety. Many of the residents had been kidnapped already, so there was nothing I could do about them. However, there were still enough people in need of my help. So, I made sure that everyone was situated in a central location that could avoid being captured easily by the harvesters. I also learned that some had seen the light, and had their minds scrambled a bit. The side-effect was that the light super-charged the brains of the victim, in preparation for harvesting and immediate use. A few side-effects were having premonitions or higher connectivity of the synapses. Akane, who had seen the light, was concerned about the baby she was carrying, since going through the motions caused stress to the body. Thankfully, Nabiki was there to use her potions to those who needed a stress reliever. Meanwhile, the harvesters had the building surrounded, even as Terminators began to engage the enemy head on…_

_

* * *

_

"Look at that!" said Terry, as he and everyone stared at the battle between the Metzlas and the Terminators.

"It must be the military or something," Denise said.

"Something like that," I said, as I surveyed the battle scene. I then tapped into my headset.

"Weaver, it looks like the tanks are moving into position," I said.

"Who are you talking to?" Jarrod replied.

"A friend," I replied off-handily.

"Confirmed," Weaver replied in a secured channel. "I am sending a wave of HK-VTOLs to initiate a bombing run on the alien vessel."

"Keep me informed if you need assistance-"

Suddenly, the building shook violently, as a Metzla tank climbed the walls to reach my command post.

"Ah!" Elaine yelled, as she backed off from the window.

"What the hell?" Candice said.

"They're…coming for us!" Jarrod said, as he eyes glowed slightly, thanks to being connected to the Metzla's hive mind.

"And we only have this gun!" Terry cried. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we do this," I said, as I pull out my "Tweeter", which looked like a tiny, silver ray gun, one that could be found in any gumball machine.

"THAT? Man, you're tripping."

"Perhaps, but our friend is falling," I said, as I point my Tweeter at the tank. "Cover your ears."

When I activated my gun, concussive sound wave struck the tank's head, and blasted its exposed brain into much. As it fell off the building, I turned to my companions.

"Tweeter."

For some reason, everyone just stared at me perplexed…

"Colonel Saotome, I suggest you take cover," said Catherine on-line.

"What's up?" I said.

"I've analyzed the ship's super-structure, and deduced that a neutron detonation is in order. Such damage will make it difficult for it and its crew to regenerate."

"Yes, and risk humans as well?"

"What do you suggest, then? Our options are limited."

I couldn't argue with that logic…

"Alright, go ahead, I'll contain as much of the radiation as possible."

"What?" Akane said.

"Akane…"

"Ranma, do what you have to do," Nabiki said, as she flexes her magical abilities, as she glowed. "I will protect the mortals."

Meanwhile, everyone was still trying to process all this.

"Who are you people?" Elaine asked.

"We're the only hope you guys have," I said. "Now…watch my next trick…"

I hulked out easily enough.

"Oh my god!" Denise said.

"Well, I like this," Candace said, as she looked at my enhanced body appreciative.

"Hey, back off!" Terry said, as he points his gun at me.

"Terry, no!" Jerrod yelled. "We need all the help we can get."

"Yeah, you all do," I replied. "Be right back."

And thus, I leapt of the apartment complex.

"Be safe!" Candace yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Terry replied.

"Everyone, we have to get towards the center of the building, if we have a chance to survive," Akane said.

"She right," Jerrod said. "Let's go…"

* * *

_Even in my "Hulkma" form, I had to deal with the tanks. However, I defeated them easily enough, due to my own "super-structure", and waited for the lone HK to deploy the neutron bomb._

_And boy, did it hurt._

_The craft was nearly gobbled up in the wave of energy, even as I used my body to soak up the energy, using the technique known as the Happo-Shiatsu Technique. I roared with pain, as I turned into my red form. I kept my personality shift intact, as I watched the burning Metala craft careening back into the rift it made. Not that it'll help much, since all it was doing was taking the damage elsewhere. With the last bit of my willpower, I redirected the energy into a powerful energy burst that tore through the ship's hull. When the ship limped back to the other side of the rift, I clapped my hands, creating a sonic force that severed the link between dimensions, and thus, ending the crisis._

_It would be a few days before I woke up again, and I would learn that Candice would act as my nurse-made of sorts, while I was temporarily stuck in my hulk form, much to Akane's chagrin. Go figure. Still, with the reinforcements UN Spacy and the American military, the remaining of alien forces were quickly subdued. Hopefully, that will be the last of the Metzla…_

_

* * *

_

Just as the Metzla soldier was about to reach Usagi, Ranko tackled the alien. They tumbled a bit before Ranko was on top, straddling it. She pressed her hand on its chest, before cocking her right fist.

"No one attacks my wife," Ranko said, just as she was about to deliver a killing blow.

"Ra-ma," the creature managed to say.

"Huh?"

"Ra-ma," the creature said again. "It…me…Will."

"…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: We now have the background of the Metzla, and how Ranma and Usagi fit in all this. Next time is the war between the Na'vi and the Metzla for the future of Pandora, with Ranma and Usagi leading the charge. Then, it's back to the future, where an unlikely hero will rise to save both Earth and Pandora! See you then!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Avatar and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story; this chapter is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the founding of the United Federation of Planets, circa Earth Year 2161 CE, but before the "deaths" of Akane Tendo and her children at the hands of the Tal Shiar, the Romulan version of an intelligence apparatus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in high orbit…

"What do you mean my husband is not here?" said Princess R'maind'r of Tamaran (aka "Redfire"), from within the Greater Vega Star System. She was a trained warrior, but she was known as a socialite of sorts. She looked like a very tanned Ranko Tendo with an extra-long red-hair, and whose mother was a tyrant…on her best days.

"Princess, Will and his expedition are down on the planet below," said Colonel Samantha Carter (USAF), commander of the USS "George Hammond", a Daedalus-class starship that was in the employ of UN Spacy, but assigned to the American governmental agency Department of Homeworld Security. As far as the general public knew, Earth did not possess starships, a decision that was made to prevent mass-hysteria (although it has been difficult to maintain due to increase alien activity).

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Your father and step-mother are trying to find them even as we speak."

"Good, because if anything harms my husband, I'll make a formal request my mother to send a fleet to deal with the crisis."

"That won't be necessary-"

"Ma'am, we got an incoming hail from 'Pandora'," said the communications officer. "It's from Commander Ranko Tendo."

"Patch it to my office," Carter said, as she heads to a nearby room for some privacy.

"Not without me, you're not!" Redfire said, as she followed a frustrated commander to her office…

"Talk to me," Carter said, as she brought up a visual link to the planet's surface.

"Sam, I have some good news and some bad news," Ranko said.

"Father, I'm telling mother that you've shun your natural role as a man-amongst-men," Redfire said.

"Um, you're back early, 'sparks'," Ranko said, as she broke out in a sweat. Any time her mother 'Blackfire' finds out that Ranko is in her female guise, the Tamaranian queen gets mad at her, beats her up, then uses sado-masochism to teach Ranko that being male is the proper guise for HER husband. It was the main reason why she only visits Blackfire on her birthdays and wedding anniversaries…

"Yes, because I have news for MY husband," Redfire said. "Now, where's William?"

"Yes, did you find Will and the others?" Sam asked.

"Usagi and I found only Will…sort of."

"What do you mean by THAT?" Redfire asked. "WHERE IS MY HUSBAND, FATHER?"

Ranko sighed.

"Sam, have a medical bay prepped and ready to go," Ranko said. "I'll explain more when we get up here, and use only authorized medical personnel for Will."

"I'll be ready shortly," Sam said. "Carter: out…"

Redfire grinds her teeth, knowing that the culprit of whatever happened to her husband will pay dearly.

Thirty minutes later…

"Alright, activate matter transportation sequence," Carter said, as she directed a lab tech to beam the arrival to the prepared medical bay.

When the process was over, Redfire freaked.

"A monster-!" Redfire said, as she gets ready to blast the creature with her natural bio-energy discharges.

"Redfire, don't!" Ranko said, as she spoke through the glass. "It's Will?"

"What?" Carter said in shock.

"Will?" Redfire said, as she powers down a bit. "No, Will-!"

"It's okay," Seren said, as she spoke through the glass.

"How is THIS okay?" Redfire yelled. "My husband is a monster!"

"We can reverse the process through a variety of means. In this particular case, we can clone up a new body for William, since we have a copy of his genetic template."  
"Oh, I see…"

The Metzla drone turns towards Redfire.

"R'maind'r," the Metzla managed to say.

"Will," Redfire replied, as she placed her hands on the glass surface. "My dearest William…"

Pause.

"I told you what would happen if you get too curious for your own good, you weakling," Redfire said with a gentle smile. Redfire calls her husband 'weakling' as a term of endearment, not a put down.

"I…love you, too, hon."

"Ranma, I need to know what the hell happened to my people," Sam replied.

"Yes, you do, and it's something BIG," Ranko said.

While Redfire stayed with her husband Will Robinson, a debriefing was initiated, including documentation of what has happened.

"Unbelievable," Carter said, as she read the report. "So, according to Will, thanks to his link with the Metzla, these are the same invaders that attacked Los Angeles back in 2010."

"At least, the ship that remained behind to set up the jump point to Earth," Ranko said. "They didn't make the jump back to their homeworld, but, instead crashed on Pandora."

"Complicating matters is the fact that the Metzla cruiser is self-repairing itself," Seren said. "Furthermore, the Metzla are swiping brains to fuel their war-machine, including the inhabitants. It'll be only a matter of time before that ship is fully operational. After that, who knows?"

"What are resources like to address this?" Ranko said.

"I can call upon the assistance of the Twelve Colonies, that's for sure," Carter said, referring to the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, who originally fled to that part of the galaxy from a machine race known as "The Cylons". Since then, the Twelve Colonies have found a home in Alpha Centauri Prime, on one of the planets that they have named "New Kobol"…

"And I can certainly get back up from Osiris and Hathor," Ranko said. "What about UN Spacy?"

"Considering the fact that we're still cleaning up from our skirmishes with the Zentraedi, our resources are stretched," Sam said. "But I can call upon the Atlantis Expedition for back from the fleet there."

"Then we should get started," Seren said. "While you get things prepped up here, we have to organize the resistance down there."

"You think the natives will be up to the task to hold things off before we're ready up to?" Sam said.

"We have a plan," Ranko said. "All we have to do is implement it-"

"And I'm going to help, Father," Redfire said, as she enters the briefing room.

"You sure?"

"I am. I'll make the Metzla pay for what they did."

"Then, that's settled then," Sam said. "Keep me in contact as often as possible, guys."

"Hey, not a problem, Sam," Seren said with a broad smile. "As long as we know what we are doing, we'll be fine."

"IF we know what we are doing," Ranko said with a smirk…

Later, back on the planet…

"This plan of yours is fraught with danger, little sisters," said Chief Otakhana said, as he, Ranko, Seren, Redfire and a hunting band finished climbing the peak of the Floating Mountains.

"Father, what are we doing up here?" Redfire said impatiently. Being part Tamaranian, she didn't need to worry about the atmospheric conditions of the planet.

"While we are 'sight-seeing', my husband is suffering, and the culprits are getting away with it!"

"We need help from all the tribes around us," Seren said

"And in order to do that, we need to do an impressive feat," Ranko said. She then turns towards Otakhana.

"You're sure that the 'Last Shadow' has a nest here-"

"SKREEEE!" said a large, reddish-orange pterodactyl-like winged creature flies overhead.

"To answer your question: yes," Otakhana said. "Many brave warriors have died trying to tame that creature."

"Then, we'll be the first…sort of," Ranko said. She then turns towards Seren.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Seren said, as she closes her eyes. She accesses her shape-shifting skills and genetic memory to change into her na'vi form.

"Augh!" Usagi-Na'vi said, as she grew taller and stronger. Her hair was white, her skin was blue, and she had cat-like/lemur features.

"You are a true representation of Eywa's will, Moon Princess," Otakhana bowed.

"Think nothing of it, Chief," Usagi-Na'vi said.

"And you changed forms because…?" Redfire asked.

"In order to tame the creature we need, Usagi has to establish a mental link with it, by way of the Na'vi's braids," Ranko said. She then sees the passing Last Shadow (called a "Toruk" by the natives).

"Usagi, get ready," Ranko said, as she raised he hand.

"Okay," Usagi-Na'vi said, as she recalled how Jake Scully managed to tame a Toruk, during the Na'vi's time of need…

"Go!"

"Geronimo!" Usagi-Na'vi yelled, as she leaped into the abyss. "Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Avatar and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story; this chapter is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the founding of the United Federation of Planets, circa Earth Year 2161 CE, but before the "deaths" of Akane Tendo and her children at the hands of the Tal Shiar, the Romulan version of an intelligence apparatus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 12**

**

* * *

**

As Usagi-Na'vi plummets down, there was only one thing she could say in a situation like this.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh-!" Usagi-Na'vi screamed, as she lands on top of the Toruk below. "Ooof!"

"Screeech!" the Toruk screeched. It wasn't sure what just happened, but it felt soft.

'It must be food!' the Toruk yelped, as it began to go into a dive.

Usagi-Na'vi held on for dear life, as the Toruk tried to shake her off.

"Hold…still-!" Usagi-Na'vi managed to say, as she tried to connect her braid with that of the Toruk.

Meanwhile, Chief Otakhana looks on with a bemused expression.

"It looks like your plan will not succeed, little sister," the chief said somberly.

"Not if I can help it," Ranko said, as she sprints forward and jumps into the air.

"Father!" Redfire called out.

"I'm okay, sparks," Ranko said, as she took a straight dive below. Knowing the habits of the "Last Shadow", it'll be only a matter of time before the flying death trap sees her…

Sure enough, it did.

'More food!' the Toruk thought, as he changed direction to intercept Ranko as she fell.

Usagi-Na'vi sees this, and guessed what Ranma-onna was trying to do.

"Ranma!" Usagi-Na'vi yelled. "Hang on-!"

Using the Zen Arts, Ranko closed her eyes. She felt the surroundings, as the air flowed through and around her. In that brief moment in time, Ranko was Ewya…

"SCREEEE-!" the Toruk yelped, as he was about to snap its jaw shut. However, at the last minute, Ranko managed to use her momentum to duck at the last minute, and wraps her arms around the Toruk's beak, folding its fins in the process.

"Hold still, ya bird-brain!" Ranko replied, as she then wrapped her legs around the bird-creature's neck. She then turns towards Usagi-Na'vi.

"Usagi!" Ranko yelled. "Now is your chance!"

"Okay!" Usagi-Na'vi said, as she linked her queue to the Toruk's antennae, and thus established a link between her mind and the Toruk's…

"Skrree?" the Toruk screeched, as he began to see things through Usagi-Na'vi's eyes, and vice-versa. There was a brief struggle for dominance until the Toruk won out.

"Skree!" Usagi-Na'vi said, as she shape-shifted into a Toruk, and flew off.

"Usagi!" Ranko said, as she looked at this with bewilderment. She then realized what she must do…

Taking a page from her time with the infamous Fleet Captain Kelvar Leonard Garth of Izar, who she met at an insane asylum during a Starfleet mission in the 23rd century, Ranko used her own shape-shifting abilities to become Ranma-Na'vi. Unlike Usagi's extensive shape-shifting abilities, Ranma's abilities were limited to anything that was bipedal in nature (unless totem magic is involved, and then he could assume a cat form of some kind). Fortunately, unlike Garth, Ranma didn't go insane as a result.

"Ugh!" Ranma-Na'vi said, as he flipped over on to the Toruk's back. "Enough of this!"

Ranma-Na'vi clocked the Toruk on the side of the head, just enough to stun the creature. From there, Ranma-Na'vi connected his bread with the Turok's antennae, establish the connection between him and the Toruk…

"Squak?" the Toruk yelped. He attempted to established dominance again, only to have Ranma-Na'vi defeat him in a contest of wills.

"Alright," Ranma-Na'vi said. "Let go get Usagi…"

Meanwhile, Usagi-Toruk was seeking food, and was scoping the ground for prey. She was driven by pure instinct at this point, as her rational thoughts were diminished to that of an animal. Of course, her subconscious was working to restart Usagi's conscious thoughts…

"Squak?" Usagi-Toruk screeched, as she noticed something unusual on the ground below…

"Ah!" said a Na'vi child, as she and her siblings ran away from a Metzla seeker, as it tried to capture them for their brains. Its tentacles whipped out in an attempt to snag them, when Usagi-Turok attacked.

"Skreee!" Usagi-Toruk yelled, as she began to peck at the floating mollusk thing, allowing the children to run away. In retaliation, the Metzla wiped its tentacle and smacked her on the head.

"Caw!" Usagi-Turok said, as she was whipped.

Above, Ranma-Na'vi sees this.

"Hold on, and cover me," Ranma-Na'vi said, as he jumped off the Toruk, and dived on top of the Metzla seeker.

The Metzla probe was rammed into the ground, as Ranma-Na'vi landed on top of the alien feet first.

"Squak?" Usagi-Toruk said, recognizing the male somewhat…

Meanwhile, Ranma-Na'vi grabs the tentacles closest to him, and yanks the Metzla to him. With a roar, Ranma-Na'vi twirled the creature around, and smashed it against the trees. And before the Metzla could recover, Ranma-Na'vi reaches into the maw of the creature, and yanks the brain out, neutralizing it in the process.

"Bastard," Ranma-Na'vi said with disgust. He then goes over to Usagi-Toruk.

"Usagi, it's me," said the Ranma-Na'vi, as he cautiously approaches his transformed wife.

Usagi-Toruk wasn't sure, but she knew that she could trust this stranger…

"Okay, now," Ranma-Na'vi said, as he connected his braid with her antennae…

'Darling,' Ranma-Na'vi thought.

'Ran-ma?' Usagi-Toruk thought back.

'Remember who you are…'

With their minds joined, Ranma-Na'vi guided Usagi-Toruk back to her humanity, and back to normal, as Usagi-Turok became Usagi-Na'vi again.

"Whoa," Usagi-Na'vi said, as she shook her head. "I forgot how heady an experience that is…"

"Well, Mo'at did say that once you have linked with the Tree of Souls to be one with it, you'll always be at risk of losing yourself," Ranma-Na'vi said. "Ergo, I'm not surprise that you would become a Toruk, especially since your shape-shifting skills are so…modular."

"Yes, it does feel like being part of the Red sometimes," Usagi-Na'vi sighed.

Pause.

"Thanks for bailing me out again, Ran."

"Yeah," Ranma-Na'vi replied.

"Hey, now. You're supposed to say you're welcome."

"I do that by pleasing you, if you know what I mean."

"Awwww…"

As Ranma-Na'vi and Usagi-Na'vi kissed, the Metzla probe autonomic systems immediately activate. It immediately attempts to snare Ranma-Na'vi for his brain, when a powerful blast of energy vaporizes it. The couple immediately looks up to see an angry Redfire, who was floating in the air.

"Huh?" the couple said.

"And here I though you and step-mother were in trouble," Redfire said. "And here I see you two about to frak."

"Sparks, give me a break," Ranma-Na'vi said. "A kiss is not 'fraking'."

"Humph."

"Ranma, did we secure the Toruk?" Usagi-Na'vi asked.

"We did," Ranma-Na'vi said, as he looks towards where the Metzla was amass its forces. "Now, allies…"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Avatar and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story; this chapter is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the founding of the United Federation of Planets, circa Earth Year 2161 CE, but before the "deaths" of Akane Tendo and her children at the hands of the Tal Shiar, the Romulan version of an intelligence apparatus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 13**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in the future (2161 CE)…

Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino woke up, as her harness was removed.

"Hey," said Dr. Grace Augustine, as she smiles down over Usagi.

"Hey," Usagi sniffed, as she attempts to wipe away her tears.

"You, too, huh?"

"How-?"

"You weren't the only one to have…gone native," said Sgt. Jake Scully, as he wheels himself over to Usagi.

"I mean, honestly, guys," said Dr. Norm Spelling with a smile. "Why am I out of the loop on these sorts of things?"

"Because you lack 'character'," Usagi said jokingly, as she sits up. She then felt her stomach.

"Grace, I think I'm…pregnant."

"You can't be," Grace said, as she brings over her medical bag, while Norm and Jake turn to look at each other.

"Then how come I feel as if I have the classic symptoms?"

"How do you know that you have…symptoms?" Norm asked.

Usagi sighed.

"I guess I should come clean," Usagi said somberly.

"Well, you better," said Sgt. Trudy Chacon, as she enters the lab, before placing a heavy rucksack onto the floor. "Dr. Patel just told me that Colonel Quaritch and Parker are itching to shut us down."

"Damn," Grace said in disgust. Weeks ago, the lab where the avatar pilots could operate more freely, was moved to the majestic floating mountain range of the Hallelujah Peaks. Grace approved of the measure in part to give Usagi and Jake some leeway to interact with the Omaticaya Na'vi tribe…

"As you were saying?" Grace said, as she turns her attention back to Usagi, while scanning her vital signs.

"Ranma and I were sent to Pandora to investigate RDA," Usagi said with a sigh. "Recent documentation has turned up of abuse of the local population by employees of RDA."

"So, you guys are cops, or something, eh?" Norm asked.

"No, but we do work for 'Earth Dome' for this particular assignment," Usagi replied. "Earth Dome" was a term used to describe the various agencies and branches of government that fall within the sphere of the Terran Sector.

"As you know, seven years ago, Earth was mistakenly attacked by the Xindi, a species that had been manipulated by another group of aliens, called 'The Sphere Builders'. Coupled with that fact that we survived the Earth-Romulan War, Earth need for unobtainium is fierce."

"That would explain Parker's push to have the Omaticaya tribe to be moved," Grace said. "But what could Earth Dome do? RDA has powerful friends in government."

"That's why Ranma and I are here. If we can get evidence of malfeasance, that'll do much to build a case against RDA."

"And you could end RDA's monopoly," Jake said. "Man, now I feel like a tool."

"What is it?" Norm asked.

"Bunny isn't the only one that has…a hidden agenda," Jake said.

"Elaborate," Grace said.

Jake quickly tells everyone that his own assignment was to assess the situation, regarding the Omaticaya tribe, and, if possible, get them to move from their Home Tree.

"So, you've been setting us up, eh?" Norm said angrily.

"I wanted my legs back, okay?" Jake said. "My pension would not have been enough to cover the costs."

"Oh, I see…"

"Don't get on Jake's case, Norm," Usagi said. "Everyone who has ever has gone here have their own reasons."

"With you having the more…noble one," Trudy said.

"Maybe, but from what I have done so far, from what I have seen, it seems that I've been here before, in a past life, after I linked with the roots of this world."

"Oh, please," Grace said with a scoff. "I know that my most recent analysis of the root system indicates cognitive activity, but not to the degree you're talking about."

"Are you referring to the 'Tree of Souls'?" Norm asked.

"Yes," Usagi said.

"Wait, how did you get up there?" Grace asked. "No outsider is allowed in that spot."

"After I…slept with Tsu'Tey, Mo'at told me that Ranma and I had to visit the Tree of Souls to gain new insights of the past, in order to prepare for when the second 'Day of Sorrow'…"

FLASHBACK!

"We're here," Mo'at said, as she drops from the skies on the back of the Ikraan, with Tsu'tey and Usagi-Na'vi, and Ranma-Na'vi and Ka'Sume in tow.

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he looked at the white, majestic tree that seemed to pulse with power. He could feel that the place was an epicenter of this world's power…

"My darling," Tsu'Tey said, as he helped his mate to her feet.

"Thank you," Usagi-Na'vi replied. She had told Tsu'Tey that she was a 'Dreamwalker', but learned that the fierce Na'vi warrior knew this. In fact, he didn't care.

Same thing with Ka'Sume, who had chosen Ranma-Na'vi as her mate, even though Ka'Sume knew of Ranma Saotome's marriage…

"Oh, my," Ka'Sume said. "It appears that Eywa is expecting us."

Pause.

"Hopefully, she will bless our child, RanmaSaotome."

"Wait, you're…pregnant?" Ranma-Na'vi said in surprise. "But…our bodies-"

"Although you Sky People created mere shells to interact with us, Eywa feels that you, UsagiTsukino and JakeSully belong to us…now," Ma'at said somberly.

Pause.

"And that is why Eywa made it possible for your 'false bodies' to be able to copulate with our tribe."

"We…we can't be Na'vi full time," Usagi said, as she looks at Tsu'tey. "I…I have a life beyond the stars."

"Do you not love me?" Tsu'Tey asked.

"I do, but my heart is divided," Usagi-Na'vi said, as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "But I will have our child, and be its mother as long as I can…"

"That may not be necessary, child," Mo'at said. "We told you and RanmaSaotome that you two are meant for Eywa for a reason. We are here today to close that gap, especially in your case, Moon Princess…"

With that, Mo'at directs Usagi-Na'vi and Ranma-Na'vi to lie at the feet of the Tree of Souls.

"Allow the touch of Eywa, my children," Mo'at said.

"Mo'at, do we not need more participants?" Ka'Sume asked.

"You two are here to bear witness," Mo'at said. "You all will learn the destinies of UsagiTsukino and RanmaSaotome, and their importance here on our world…"

"I will guard your body, my beloved," Tsu'Tey said.

"You better, or I will be disappointed," Usagi-Na'vi said with a smile.

"I'm ready," Ranma-Na'vi said, as he relaxed while Ka'Sume held his hand. "But how come Jake and Neyteri are not here?"

"His destiny lies elsewhere," Mo'at said, as she sat down on a nearby rock. White threads began to link with the braids of everyone present…

"Oh, Great Eywa!" Mo'at yelled. "Complete the Circle, so that your children will be saved-!"

In that moment, the past, present and future becomes one, as Usagi-Na'vi and Ranma-Na'vi learned the truth of the lives…

A short time later, everyone who participated in the seminal event gathered around in a small circle.

"I…I had no idea what you are capable of," Tsu'Tey said, as he held Usagi-Na'vi's hand.

"I can't believe it myself," Usagi-Na'vi replied.

"You can't?" Ranma-Na'vi said incredulously. "Do you know what this means?"

"Ranma, we don't know if what we saw will happen," Usagi-Na'vi replied.

"I won't let Akane die, count on it!"

"RanmaSaotome?" Ka'Sume said, as she hugged Ranma-Na'vi. "I believe you."

Ranma-Na'vi sighs, as he held his unintended mate. These were definitely confusing times…

END FLASHBACK!

"You linked with the 'Tree of Souls', and came upon an 'echo' of yourself from a previous age," Grace said.

"Yes," Usagi replied. "In fact, we used that echo to animate my Na'vi body."

"So, another Bunny is running around?" Jake asked.

As if on cue, Usagi-Na'vi knocks on the door leading to the station. She had ridden an Ikraan up to the majestic mountains with Ranma-Na'vi.

"Things are certainly getting strange around here," Norm replied.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMSTSS 6: Blue Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Avatar and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the founding of the United Federation of Planets, circa Earth Year 2161 CE, but before the "deaths" of Akane Tendo and her children at the hands of the Tal Shiar, the Romulan version of an intelligence apparatus.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the RDA base…

"I'm telling you, there is something strange going on at the Omaticaya village," said RDA administrator Mr. Parker Selfridge as he looked over at the overlay of the area surrounding the Na'vi village. He needed to begin harvesting the Unobtanium for RDA on time.

He then turns towards Colonel Miles Quaritch, the head of RDA security.

"Any input?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Miles said, as he lays down a data module on the table. "As you know, I promised Jake Scully the money for new legs if he completes his mission."

"Right," Parker said. "I made the request for funding, based upon your recommendation."

"Well, that may have been a mistake, based upon what I've read on his data journal."

"Really?" Parker said, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, he does not think that the Omaticaya tribe can be asked to leave after all," Miles said. "And, there's one other thing: I did some digging into the backgrounds of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino."

"And what did you find?"

"Apparently, both Saotome and Tsukino have been assigned to investigate RDA operations, by Earth Dome, here on Pandora."

"What?" Parker exclaimed. "Don't they know how much crap we have to do in order to rebuild the Earth because of the War?"

Parker was referring to the recently concluded Earth-Romulan War, in which Earth emerged victorious, although at a heavy price. In fact, the Earth and its colonies have only begun to repair not just Earth's infrastructure, but to its ecology as well…

"I'm not a politician, Parker, but I do know the United Federation of Planets is putting Earth Dome under a lot of pressure to comply with its standards, and the Earth Dome feels compelled to do so at its own expense."

"God damn it," Parker said, as he threw his pen across the table. "My career is on the line, I'm under pressure to perform, and we have aliens trying to dictate things to Earth…"

Parker rubbed the forehead, and then turns towards Miles.

"I want you to assemble a retrieval team within the hour, Colonel," Parker said, as he picks up the data node in hand. "While you do that, I want to read some of Corporal Scully's logs for confirmation."

"You don't trust my word?"

"Oh, on this, I do. But I have to have some justification to issue a warrant for our friends' arrest."

"And if they resist?"

"Well, a lot of things can happen on Pandora, right?"

"Of course," Miles said with a mean smile. "Of course…"

Under threat of arms, Dr. Grace and her team were apprehended by Miles' men, arrested for violating their contracts (i.e. undermining RDA operations). While this was going on, Usagi-Na'vi and Ranma-Navi had already returned to Hometree to warn the Omaticaya tribe of what was happening, while looking over Norm's, Grace's and Jake's Na'vi bodies.

"Then, the die has been cast," Mo'at said with sadness. "The Hometree is fated to die."

"Chief Eytukan, we should prepare for war," said Tsu'Tey said.

"Very well," said the Omaticaya tribal leader with a nod. He then glances over at the Dreamwalkers.

"And what do you recommend for these four?"

Tsu'Tey looks over at Usagi-Na'vi and the others with sadness. However, before he could say anything, Ka'Sume steps in.

"Pardon me for my imprudence, He-Who-Watches-Over-Us," Ka'Sume said with a bow. "But I must intervene."

"Why must you do so, young one?" Mo'at said.

"Because, I am with child, as is Neytiri and Usagitsukino."

"Huh?" Ranma-Na'vi said in surprise. "But…how can I, when I am wearing a mask to become Na'vi?"

"It is said that Eywa can find a way," Ka'Sume said with a gentle smile. "Our child will be of both worlds: Sky People and Na'vi."

"Ohhhh…"

"Is this true?" Tsu'Tey said, as he held his mate.

"It is," Usagi-Na'vi replied. "I…I don't know how this is possible, but I am happy."

"Why won't JakeSkully wake up?" Neytiri asked.

"He'll return here soon, with the others," Ranma-Na'vi said. "Well, I hope so…"

As if on cue, Norm-Na'vi, Grace-Na'vi and Jake-Na'vi wake up.

"What did we miss?" Jakescully asked.

"We are having a baby!" Neytiri said with a smile, as she hugged Jakescully.

"Huh?"

"My words exactly," Ranma'Saotome said with a smirk. He then turns towards Eytukan.

"Based upon the other Usagi's words, the Sky People will attack in an attempt to force the Omaticaya to leave Hometree. And, in defense of Hometree, you will die, even as Hometree perishes."

"Father!" Neytiri said, as she was about to run to her father's side, only to have the chief of the Omaticaya to hold up his hand.

"My daughter, this day was foretold by the Moon Princess, many cycles ago," Eytukan said somberly. "I accept this as Eywa's will…"

He then turned towards Tsu'Tey.

"As it is my duty to anoint a successor, I will make you co-chief."

"Elder?" asked Tsu'Tey hesitantly.

"You are a fierce warrior, but your knowledge of the ways of the Sky People is limited. However, you will need partners if our tribe is to survive the new age…"

Eytukan turns towards Ranma'Saotome and Jake'Scully.

"Ranma'Saotome, you are a fierce and brave warrior, but your heart lies elsewhere."

"Yes, sir," Ranma'Saotome replied, as he looks over at a smiling Ka'Sume. "I have a wife at home. And, well, don't think she would appreciate it if I took on a mate. Hell, I'm already in trouble for, well…"

Ka'Sume goes up to Ranma'Saotome, and hugs him gently, but firmly.

"It is alright, Ranma-kun," Ka'Sume said, as she breathes a sigh of relief. "Akane already knows."

"Wait, wait a minute," Ranma'Saotome said suspiciously, as he broke the hug. "How do you know the name of my wife's name?"

"Look beyond my visage, Ranma," Ka'Sume asked with a smile. "The memories we shared the night we joined should help you…"

Ranma'Saotome takes a hard look at Ka'Sume, and sees the true image of Kasumi Tendo, the sister of Akane and Nabiki Tendo.

"No, way!" Ranma'Saotome said in disbelief. "How-?"

"You are not the first to come here to live as one with the Na'vi, Ranma," Ka'Sume said.

"Many cycles ago, a gentle Sky Person came to this world, and visited our people to learn how to make our foods," Mo'at said. "When one of our own died at birth, Eywa inspired this Sky Person to live as one of us, in exchange for protecting her body. So, the one called Kasumi Tendo was reborn as Ka'Sume…"

Mo'at motions towards Hometree.

"Besides the Mask of the Na'vi, the sleeping form of Kasumi Tendo is here, which is protected within the bosom of Eywa."

"Of course," Grace said, as she came to a realization. She didn't like the subterfuge from Ranma and Usagi, but has come to a realization as to why it was done. She then turns towards Ranma.

"Dr. Kasumi Tendo was my mentor, Ranma," Grace said. "She was the one who inspired me to promote the avatar program as a means learning about the Na'vi as one."

"But Grace, that doesn't explain why Ranma and Usagi are here now," Norm replied.

"Of course it does. Dr. Tendo is the sister of Admiral Akane Tendo, who is married to 'flyboy' here. He and Usagi weren't sent here just to investigate RDA activity, but to protect Admiral Tendo's sister!"

"Oh, my," Ka'Sume said with a giggle.

Grace turns towards her old mentor.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were really alive?" Grace said. "I started smoking because of your…death."

"But I didn't, Grace-chan," Ka'Sume said. "I…I apologize for not telling you the truth, but I made a vow to never tell anyone the secrets of full body transfer to anyone outside of the clan."

"So, what now?" Jake'Scully asked.

"Jake'Scully, you are a fierce and brave warrior as well, but, as the Moon Princess has indicated, your love for my daughter ties you to this world. Therefore, if you accept the role of co-chief, you may marry Neytiri."

"I will be honored, sir," Jake'Scully replied. He then turns towards Neytiri.

"Neytiri, I-"

Suddenly, the avatars of Jake, Norm and Grace fall limp.

"Jake?" Neytiri said, as she went to her beloved's side. "JAKE!"

"It looks like RDA cut off the Avatar signal," Usagi'Na'vi said. In the distance, horns could be heard.

"They are coming, sir," Tsu'Tey said. "What shall we do?"

"Everyone, move anything and everything you can from here to the Tree of Souls," Eyutakan said grimly. "But, to make the illusion work, I will need volunteers to…stay behind."

The Na'vi look amongst themselves to see who would be the first to step up to support the chief of the Omaticaya…

"I will stay," Ranma'Saotome said, as he steps forward.

"Ranma?" Usagi'Tsukino said, as she steps forward. "I'll stay with you-"

"No, you have to protect Ka'Sume and the others' bodies," Ranma-Na'vi replied. "Please."

"Very well, I will," Usagi-Na'vi replied.

"If the Dreamwalker can stay, I will as well," said a Na'vi.

"As will I!" said another.

"You are truly my brothers," Eyutakan said approvingly. He then turns towards his wife.

"Mo'at, I wish that there could have been a better way."

"As do I, my husband," Mo'at said. "But, you will always be with me, as I am with Eywa."

The two touched each other's foreheads, which was the Na'vi version of a kiss."

"Well, we have much preparation to do," Ranma'Saotome said. He then turned towards Ka'Sume.

"Ka'Sume, if you already knew-"

"Then why did we mate?" Ka'Sume replied with a knowing smile. "Only Eywa knows."

"Humph. I'm still going to get yelled at by Akane, when all this is over, you know…"

The tragedy that was to come came, as Colonel Quaritch's forces rained down death upon Hometree, with Eyutikan sacrificing his life in order to give the delusion of defeat, even as the other members of his tribe escape to the Tree of Souls. Meanwhile, while the attack on Home Tree took place, Usagi, Grace, Norm and Dr. Patel escape RDA HQ, thanks to Pilot Trudy Chacon's efforts. Trudy became utterly disgusted by her superiors' actions, and decided to side with the others, taking the mobile lab with them. Upon regrouping at the World Tree, a plan of action was made, one that would guarantee the removal of RDA from Pandora…

"This is stupid, and genocidal," Jake said, as he, Ranma and Tsu'Tey climbed to the top of the Hallelujah Mountain Range. "I've already passed the test of the Ikran."

"True, but in order to unite the people of Pandora, you have to inspire them," Ranma replied. "I did it, well, my past self, did it to combat one alien threat; now, we have another to deal with."

"I still can't believe all this stuff involving time travel and transference of the spirit," Jake scoffed. "But how am I supposed to inspire anyone?"

"That is the way," Ranma said, as he points to a passing Turok, an Ikran killer.

"You've GOT to be kidding me…"

"Well, it's the only way, 'co-chief'."

"Harumph."

Nevertheless, Jake managed to tame the Turok killer, by bonded with it, cementing his claim as co-chief.

From there, Jake, Ranma, Usagi and the crew traveled far and wide to other Na'vi villages, and told them of the new alien threat. Thanks to Eywa's unique bio-system, all could recall the day when the Metzla attacked Pandora, as if it was yesterday. And so, the best warriors from all around joined the Omaticaya clan at the site of the Tree of Souls, even as RDA began to realize that the Na'vi was becoming a serious threat…

"You know, I was really looking forward to my bonus this year," Parker said with annoyance. He then turns to look at the map where the greatest concentration of Na'vi ever assembled.

"And now, we face a massive retaliatory strike against US."

"Look at this way, Parker," Miles said. "At least we can put these savages in their place."

"You know, you sound a bit…psychotic, Colonel."

"Just doing my job," Miles said. "And once we take out that 'Tree of Souls' of theirs, you'll get that bonus."

"I hope you're right, Colonel…"

And so, Colonel Quaritch assembles the entire security staff, which was mostly consisting of former, trigger happy soldiers who were out to make a quick buck. However, they were dealing with a crew who knew their ways, and a people who knew Pandora better than anyone else. Still, there was a bit of apprehension from some people…

"I'm scientist, not a gunner," said Dr. Max Patel, as he mounted the gun turrets on the side of Trudy's Samson-16 VTOL aircraft.

"And I am a pilot, not a scientist," Trudy said, as she double-checked her on-board systems. "We all have to adapt, you know."

"Hrrr!"

"Besides, I'm sure you've played video games before."

"Yes, but at least I don't have to worry about dying. There aren't any save points, you know."

"Then you can stay and watch our friends' bodies with Grace, Norm and the Na'vi guards," Usagi said, as she finished loading up the relief supplies. Trudy was to fly support with Usagi and Max, so that they could run interference if necessary for quick insertions.

"You think I'm a coward?"

"No, I think you're being annoying. No one wants to fight RDA, you know."

"Ranma to Rogue One," a call on a secured channel said.

"This is 'Maya', Ranma," Trudy replied. "I've changed the callsign designation."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. What do you want?"

"We're launching operations, of course."

"Ranma, this is Usagi," Usagi called out. "Has my other counterpart made contact with Eywa?"

"Affirmative," Ranma replied. "Even as we speak, she is synchronizing with Pandora."

"Awesome."

"You know, I would love to do a study on that phenomenon, if we live through all this," Max said.

"Give it a rest, will ya?" Trudy replied.

Soon, the Na'vi was ready to strike, even as Quaritch's forces were entering the valley with their mech suits and air support.

"Alright, everyone," JakeSkully said, as he looked at Tsu'Tey, Neytiri and Ranma'Saotome on his side. Behind him were thousands of Na'vi warriors on Ikran, and many more on horseback below.

"Let's kick these bastards off of Eywa!"

"Hoo-rah!"

"Move!" Tsu'Tey said, as he screamed a war cry.

With that, the final battle commences…

Later, during the apex of the battle, Trudy's chopper was shot down. However, Usagi manages to eject Trudy and Max to safety, even as she pilots Maya into Miles command ship.

"For Pandora, you bastard!" Usagi said, as she steers the aircraft into the command ship. However, at the last minute, she leaps out of the craft, hoping to catch a nearby vine that was dangling from Hallelujah Mountain. The place was chosen because it hampered accurate sensor readings. Unfortunately, Usagi didn't quite make her catch.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

Suddenly, Tsu'Tey comes swooping down to catch the human part of his wife.

"I have you!" Tsu'Tey said, as he ushers his Ikran to take flight.

"You…you saved me," Usagi said.

"Of course. In spite of being a Sky Person, you are my wife in every way that matters."

"Wow," Usagi replied. She felt tiny in his massive frame.

"You know, if something happens to my Na'vi body, I don't know if we could…consummate."

"Trust me, that won't be a problem. We have special oils and herbs to deal with such things as 'size'."

"Oh, I see," Usagi said as she blushed. "Just to let you know, I'm still a virgin."

"Even better. I would hate to think that I have to compete with another man from your past."

"Oh, Tsu'Tey…"

In spite of it all, the Na'vi successfully defeated RDA, even so far as to capture Miles alive, so that there could be proof could be made of RDA's shenanigans to the public. Still, there was a silver lining in all this…

"Then, we have an agreement," said Admiral Akane Tendo, as she and her UESPA entourage faced the elders of the Na'vi. "Earth will take full responsibility for any all wrong-doing, as well as begin instituting safer mining practices…"

"Who would have thought that using transporter technology would solve the problem so easily?" Admiral Nabiki Tendo said quietly to Ranma, as she stood there.

"Yeah, and who would have thought that Mishma Zaibatsu's new mining techniques, using transporter technology as the basis for this new technology, would net a certain shareholder obscene profits?"

"Are you accusing me of mercantilism, Ranma-baby?"

"What do you think?"

"I think, I should thank you for protecting my sister, that's what."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's no problem."

Later, during festivities that celebrated the new agreement, Usagi looks at her Na'vi counterpart getting closer to Tsu'Tey, while Ranma is being yelled at by Akane for "knocking up" Ka'Sume.

"At least someone is happy," Usagi said, as thinks back at how everyone in this misadventure was adjusting to the new rules. Norm, Max and Trudy would stay on as liaisons to the Na'vi, while Grace continues the avatar program, this time under direct supervision of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet. In fact, Pandora would now become a protectorate of sorts. There was talk of making Usagi ambassador to Pandora, once things get settled.

"I hope one day, I will find my prince, and a way back home," Usagi replied, as she looks up at the stars…

**Fin.**


End file.
